Kaito's Man Diaries
by CaramellYandere
Summary: Meet Kaito Shion, 17, who started a diary for a number of reasons. His second to last high school year has almost everything to do with his "nemesis" Miku Hatsune. And it has almost everything to do with Drama Club and (yandere) Len. What can he do when Miku finds out about his diary? Of course, fulfill five stupid conditions...
1. I Think I'm A Stupid Gay For Starting It

_Maybe you think I'm weird, you'd expect a diary to be written by a stupid schoolgirl who has some stupid crush right? And you'd expect to see little dabbles of hearts and initials and stuff about how your effing love life doesn't work out right? Am I right? But you can just call me different, I'm a man. A 17-year-old man. The name's Kaito. The cover of this diary simply says Kaito's Man Diaries. You see how I added "MAN"? Yeah, it makes a difference. Now, here's a few reasons why I'm writing...journal entries:_  
_1') I like writing - do you think I'm so different and weird? Cuz I hate myself_

_2) I wanna make a difference, when someone in the year 5019 finds this, they'll be like "OMG, Look at this, some stupid guy's diary back in 2012! HAHAHAHA"_

_3) I'm not in love, HELL NO, I don't even think of the word LOVE._

_4) I believe in the distant future there will be zombies._

_Now that's my reasons, great job for reading my messy handwriting up to there._

_A little about myself._

_Kaito Shion, sexy, abs, awesome. That's three words to describe me. I am so sorry to those wannabe shotas. coughLENcough. My cobalt hair is so so so smexy, you should see my sex hair... I might be getting off topic._

_Now, since my first entry is so short because well... my diary's front page shouldn't be, you should know everything about me right? Well, Mr. Robot,Mrs. Zombie, I happen to actually have a life thank you._

_Don't tell the person next to you I'm in the drama club._

- The guy with the sexy blue hair who you probably have a poster of _Kaito Shion_

* * *

**Kaito's Life...(He refers to Miku as Hatsune but this act is an exception)**

"Kaito…" Miku panted," Why did I have to fall in love with you in the first place?"

"Don't talk… don't die…" I sobbed.

We were in a hospital. Everywhere was white and colorless. The bed filled with small amounts of blood that Miku coughed out. She was wearing a hospital gown and a tear traveled down her cheek.

"If I did die, you wouldn't care… you're in love with Meiko…" she cried.

I put my hand over her mouth and said," In your next life…I want you to be happy! So start smiling or else…or else you'll make me hate myself from all that guilt!"

She smiled and grabbed my hand, her face turning pale," Kaito. You don't know what cancer does to you… But I can tell you this: I'm ready to die."

"W-What do you mean?" I looked up at her in shock, squeezing her hand.

"Pull my plug Kaito," she demanded.

"No," I refused.

She stared at me, her face becoming paler and dark bags around her eyes showed there was no need to pull the plug. She was already leaving…

"Why did I fall in love with you?" Miku asked again," I knew this would happen. I knew you would never fall in love with me from the moment I saw you. I knew you'd never look at me the way I looked at you. I knew I would die from the moment I was diagnosed with this stupid cancer! Though I kept hoping! I kept hoping that you would comeinto my arms and finally realize how much…how much love meant to me. I hoped you would realize how much I loved you. I hoped for a happily ever after. Though in Buddhism… wanting and desiring is the cause of my suffering."

"After a small moment, I stood up and said," Rest in peace, I'm sorry I don't love you..."

"I'm sorry Kaito. You're the one I wanted to see before I left tis world forever," Miku apologized.

And then her life drifted away, leaving a lifeless body resting beside me. I grabbed a white rose from the flower vase next to her and started plucking the petals out, each slowly turned black, withering in the darkness.

Everyone stood up clapping, some crying, and some high school girls using all their tissues. And Director Gakupo with the biggest smile on his face, standing up and clapping loudest.

In a few moments, I said my "Great job"s to Meiko, Director Gakupo, and myself. Ugly Little Girl(Miku) stood up from our fake hospital bed and grabbed a towel to wipe away her tears and face.

Later, everyone left except for Hatsune and I, still washing up, and cleaning up the props. As soon as we were done, she immediately went to the nearest sink with a disgusted face, and washed her mouth.

"What, am I the plague or something?" I asked, in a fake offended tone.

"Whatever creep, you know how long I had to hold that gross saliva from your ugly mouth in?" she fought back, shuddering.

"Offended," I said girlishly.

" Get the fuck away from me." Hatsune demanded.

I raised my hands up, turned around, and headed toward the exit, grabbing my...journal. And I headed towards home, trudging along the sidewalk, sighing for the millionth time.

I slammed the front door to my house and walked up my blue carpeted stairs, entering my room and flipping my "Stay the hell away from me you stalker, Mom, when you wanna give me food, throw it in my window" sign.

Now that sign is priceless right? I made it when I was eight.

Confused? I was and still am a bad influence to kids. And teenagers. And adults.

I grabbed a pencil and sat on my desk, ready to do math homework. I don't know why everyone thinks it's hard... oh wait, my math teacher is Professor Gakupo. Yes, he's a director _and _math teacher. He's always so nice. Algebraic expressions with variables, he thinks we're all stupid, so he gives us elementary problems.

Name:_Kaito Shion(Kaito the Most Wonderful and Sexiest of the Shions)_

Date:_September 22, 2012 9/22/12_

Room#:_A120_

_1) 14y/(15x65.78) y=23_

I grabbed my diary, homework can come later.

* * *

_Sheesh, Hatsune's crazy. She's my enemy and has been so for five years! It all started in middle school, seventh grade. But here's a little side story:_

_I was only twelve then. Same old sexy Kaito. Yet I didn't hit puberty yet. Yet. A girl came up to me and started stuttering. She had nerdy glasses and green hair that reached her waist. Being the jerk I was, I rejected her and told her I wasn't ready for a relationship._

_ That was true. I didn't want to be in a relationship because I was scared. Reason? Because my brothers told me how scary women can be. Picking out presents, their constant mood swings, their very unhelpful hints, etc._

_And so the girl ended up crying and ran into the girls' bathroom._

_One month later, I met Ugly Pigtails. As soon as I stared into her eyes, she sent a spark. Not the LOVE spark(shudder). But the ENEMY spark. In that moment, we became enemies. We stuck thumb tacks on each other's chairs, we started food fights, we ACCIDENTALLY joined the Drama Club, and we spilled buckets of water on each other as the other entered the classroom. We even ditched class for a contest(I won)._

_Anyways, that confession? I wanted the girl to be outgoing and social. I wanted her to have a chest. I wanted her to be able to make me happy. Goodness, I sound so EMO now._

_Hatsune's nothing in those categories. Ha._

* * *

**And so that was chapter 1! How do you like the FF? I'm guessing it was a bit rushed, since it was. Hahaha, Miku will find out about the diary next chapter! Then there's gonna be a LOVE TRIANGLE! So stay tuned and please read and review! Of course, a view is enough!**


	2. Psh, Woman Are Idiots

_Oh great, I'm still writing in this dia- journal. Yeah, I have to start calling it either journal or composition book. You know, I have a lot of spare time considering I'm scribbling all this down in a bathroom stall, skipping 2nd period, waiting for the damn lunch bell to screech it's horrendous ring. Be happy I actually don't care about what the other students think of me ( they think I'm taking a dump...) - or do I? No, I really don't care about what they think. _

_First bad thing first:_  
_Hatsune. She's _always _the bad news. She's been eyeing me out with a suspicious look on her face... Maybe she's just checking me out. Yeah, that's it. Totally~ Cuz I'm too hot for even my nemesis to resist. Eww... my own enemy is checking me out. That's just gross. But does Hatsune know about my little secret?_

_Next bad thing:_

_I hate her. Him-her-she-male- DIRECTOR GAKUPO. Remember how I loved him (not in THAT way) because he gives easy math homework? Well, screw him (you can do it, not me)! He's crazy as hell, do you know what the hell he did to me to make me blow my head off?HUH?! Well, it all started like this: BTW, this is a long story short_

_He ruffled my beautiful, royal blue, sexy, HAIR._

_Do you see that Mr. Alien/Robot/Zombie/Mrs/Ms. Whoever you are?_

_He touched me._

_He touched me._

_He touched my hair._

_He touched my hair I spent five fours working on._

_During the morning, class, lunch, drama club, after school, and at night._

_You don't know how much it broke my heart to see my little hair strands out of place._

_SO THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD BURN HIS CORPSE THE MOMENT YOU SEE IT!_  
_Notice how I said CORPSE? I would have killed him by the time I turned 25._

_Mr. Robot, I have another reason I wrote this diary/composition book:_

**So I can bitch about Hatsune.**

_- the guy I know you wanna sleep with. Bwahahaha..._

_-__Kaito Shion_

* * *

I noticed that rain is starting to fall down the window pane. It made soft pitter-patter sounds as they collided with the glass windows. If you didn't notice yourself, I'm STILL IN THE BATHROOM STALL. Hatsune is probably trying her best not to laugh, sitting in her desk in the back row, next to the window, inconveniently next to me. I wiped some sweat traveling down the bridge of my nose with the side of my sleeve. It's hot in the bathroom, and nobody knows why. Maybe there's a heater in here. Yeah, sounds believable...

_RIIINNNGG!_

Ah, heaven. I raced out of the bathroom, grabbing my journal, and then I zipped through the crowding hallways all the way to... my home room teacher's classroom- Iroha Nekomura-sensei.

She's simply crazy, that's all I gotta say. You need three words to describe her?

CRAZY.

STUPID.

A KLUTZ..

There, simple as that.

Anyways, enough about my crazy teacher...

-WAIT! She's also friends with our other co-director, Yowane-sensei. Now, I'm done.

I threw my diary onto my desk and sighed, sitting in my worn out chair. I turned a page and took out my pencil. Goodness, I still can't believe that Hatsune sits next to me... I shuddered at the thought of having to turn my head in her direction almost every day. Eww.

* * *

_I'm back so fast. So what else could I tell the future..._

_Let's talk allllll about...LEN!_

_Three words to describe him:  
SHOTA._

_BAKA._

_SHOTA._

_Simply put: Girl Stupid Girl_

_Three words to describe his looks:  
EWWW._

_UGGHH._

_BLECHH._

_Simply put: I Hate Len_

_Special reason: Actually, I jut hate him._

_NOW! Ummm let's do secrets._

_I have one deep dark secret that I could never tell you, ever. But I'll tell you anyway!_

_SO it all started one dark and stormy night. Mom just finished cleaning up the dishes, now wiping the round table. I used to always love playing as Knights of Camelot with my brother Akaito, my other brothers Nigaito and Taito, friend Nero, and my little, little sister Yuki. (That's one secret, because I still play it SHHHH) Anyways, lightning crackled from the sky, the wind howling, Yuki crying in sheer terror._

_AND THEN THE DOOR OPENED._

_Out came something unbelievably scary, causing:  
Yuki to scream._

_Taito to just sigh and silently walk to his room... (Fudge, that fearless fudger)_

_Akaito to hurl into a ball and whimper in fear. (YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS FACE! except my face was like that too...)_

_Nigaito to scream more high-pitched than Len, and then screaming his freaking head off. It was kind of irritating, really. But FUNNY!_

_Mom to hold her knife with a face that showed she was gonna wet her pants._

_AND ME. TO JUMP, THEN SCREAM, THROW MY SODA CAN, AND RUN UP THE STAIRS, Running for my life, because there really was NO TOMORROW._

_There lay, standing in front of the door was _

* * *

"BAKAITO! You baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka!" exploded a random girl by the name of Stupid Little Hatsune.

I immediately closed my diary, shoving it into my desk, while looking at her with a sheepish look. But nevertheless, I was grinning," What the hell do you want Hatsune?"

She just stared at me.

I looked at her, beads of sweat forming slowly on my face,"W-W-What?"

"You have a diary,"

We stood there, locking eyes for a moment. A spark was forming in between us, getting ready for the kill, just like how cowboys would handle it. I put my hand on my imaginary pistol, as she did too. Then we narrowed our eyes, our mouths in a straight line. We both bent over, our hands still on our imaginary guns. I narrowed my eyes even more and said with a straight face," No. 't."

"I'm gonna tell the whole school, so you might as well drop your weapon this instant," she explained in a threatening way.

"Tsk, as if! I don't even have a diary! I AM WRONGLY ACCUSED!" I fought back.

Hatsune ignored me and looked at me in a strange way. At that moment, she grabbed my arm and threw me onto the floor. I think I got a taste of the dirty floors... Miku twisted my arm and stepped on my back with those sharp boots. She had a creepy smirk on her face and had a menacing stare. Fudge, SM much?

"Yeah right," she scoffed, crushing my back even more.

I groaned," NO I DON'T!"

"Yeah right," she repeated, moving her leg onto the back of my head.

"MIKU! I don't have a diary!" I retorted, groaning in pain. Fudge, I accidentally called Hatsune by her first name...

She stopped immediately and stuttered," F-F-Fine... b-b-b-but I-I-I'll f-f-f-figure this out! Kaito, you h-h-have a d-d-diary!" A blush crept on her face and she stormed out without another word.

I just stood there, confused. Women...are such idiots. What is wrong with them? Why do they have to be so complex?!

Women...

But phew! I thought she knew my secret! Lucky! But I wonder why she stormed out like that...

Ha, Hatsune is so stupid.

* * *

**Nothing to say here so um... how was the chapter? Read and review please!**

**Also, I have a poll for which story I should start. They don't have descriptions but which one sounds more interesting? Please vote my fellow followers!**

**EDIT: Finally! I just finished editing this chapter so chapter 3 might not make much sense because of the kiss...**

**-Mel-tan~ ...φ(・・＊)**


	3. FUDGE!

_I was walking in the forest with a basket of goodies hanging safely on my arm. A red cloak was wrapped around my shoulders. I was enjoying a wonderful ice cream and was in total bliss~_

_And then I met a wolf crossing the street. It had scars all over its face and looked unappealing. It had long, teal fur and really sharp claws. Since I was too lazy to walk to my sick grandmother's, I asked the thing for a ride._

_"Hey, Hatsune wolf! Can I get a ride to my grandma's house?!" I yelled._

_It snarled at me, showing its sharp teeth," Hell no you lazy human!"_

_"Fine then!" I pouted and walked away, flipping my hair and biting the ice cream._

_"KAITO!" a voice echoed throughout the forest..._

* * *

"KAITO!" the voice rang through my ears. Then suddenly, a slam was heard and I woke up, startled.

"IS THERE A FIRE?!" I screamed.

I was about to run out of the classroom when I saw Professor Gakupo in front of me," I recommend you not SLEEP in MY class! And there _was _a fire drill a few minutes ago."

"Really?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and sitting straight. Hatsune snickered and passed a note to me. I unfolded it and a nerve popped on my forehead.

_So stupid Bakaito!_

I scribbled _Psh, I'm Kaito the Great and Most Wonderful and Sexiest of the Shions! So I'm better than an effing low life like you! _and gave the note to her. I smirked as her face turned from amused to furious.

She handed me the paper which she wrote _FUCK YOU!. _This continued throughout the math lesson. That was...until Gakupo walked up to us and snatched the paper. Ha, I guess he could see us not taking stupid Trigonometry notes. He read it aloud, making a high-pitched voice and a low one...

"_Bakaito! I don't effing care! _Is it your week of the month or something Hatsune? _Psh, I totally know you have man periods. _Oh really? Well, I can just say that the ugliest baby will come out of your womb and the father will be P-P-P-P-Professor Gakupo," He finished and slammed the paper onto his desk. A devilish aura surrounded him as his purple hair somehow floated. He stared at us angrily," DETENTION FOR FIVE MONTHS!"

"WHAT?!" Hatsune and I stood up in a fit of rage, slamming our hands onto the desks.

"YOU FREAKING HEARD ME!" Professor Gakupo screamed.

Hatsune slammed her fist onto her desk again," FUCK YOU!"

The whole class stared at her in awe, confusion, and shock. Including me. She just swore at a teacher. And she already had detention for five months...

"What did you just say?" Gakupo tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths.

"Good day, worst teacher ever," Hatsune waved and walked out of the room, ignoring Gakupo's constant shouts.

_-LUNCH-_

"K-Kaito?" Hatsune walked up to me as I was walking in the hallways.

"What you want Hatsune?" I asked, sighing.

She then had a creepy grin on her face as she grabbed a crumpled journal paper. She unfolded it and read it out loud," _Maybe you think I'm weird, you'd expect a diary to be written by a stupid schoolgirl who has some stupid crush right? And you'd expect to see little dabbles of hearts and initials and stuff about how your effing love life doesn't work out right? Am I right? But you can just call me different, I'm a man.__"_

_"_D-Draft one..." I muttered and backed up a bit. S-She knows...

"Ah...what is this Bakaito?" Hatsune questioned, with an I-Won-This-Battle look on her face.

"Umm...English. Yeah! That's draft one for my English assignment!" I tried.

She smiled sweetly," We're in the same English class."

Bullseye. In that moment, the world became cold. She found out...she found out...she found out...FUDGE SHE FOUND OUT!

" You. Have. A. Diary,"Hatsune smiled in an insane way.

"Yeah..." I was at a loss for words. What do I do now?

"I'm gonna tell the entire school so just shut up and listen," Hatsune smiled triumphantly, grabbing my arm forcefully.

"Y-Yes," I squeaked.

"Good choice. I got five conditions for you. They'll be decided as time passes. Meanwhile..." she stared at me," Your first condition is to call me Miku!"

"Yeah," I said in a bored voice,"M-Miku."

"GREAT! Okay, condition number two is to never date anyone. Even a guy. Ever. Or else~" Hatsune...I mean Miku sang.

"WHAT?! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO DATE FREELY NO THANK YOU!" I retorted.

She smiled," I can always tell the entire school you know."

"Alright then Ha-Miku," I muttered.

"Bye Kaito-kun!" she waved and walked away happily. Though I could tell she was totally laughing inside. Hatsune Miku...you're a bitch.

* * *

_I still wanna die. What else to put in here... life is filled with stupid things. Here's a lesson to you future people: Never start a diary... WHAT AM I SAYING? Huh... says the person who did start one. Okay, now let's do something else. I have to finish my other entry. You know what? Figure it out. What was the mystery at the door? It does not start with a K. That was to trail you off, I WANT GUESSES. Tell them to my grave._

_Now, first things first. I am so sorry to myself. I have to do another play and start practicing tomorrow. The bad part is that tomorrow is mom's birthday... which means I can't go after school and practice._

_The good part is I can't go after school and practice. YEAAAHH!_

_Anyways... what can I do for mom's birthday?_

_I can't cook._

_I don't do poems._

_I can't cook._

_I don't sing...I don't._

_I don't do cards._

_I can't give her some show._

_She tries to kill clowns._

_She loves when I make her food. Probably out of kindness and she doesn't want to hurt my OH SO SOFT heart._

_I'm not sure If I should actually agree to something so stupid but WILL YOU? Some random girl walked up to me as I was walking to school earlier this morning and said," Hey... I can predict your future..you have to give in to it and let the energy flow. As time passes, your most precious treasure will be gone. A diamond in the rough stands beneath you, its biggest desire for you to realize...the one who awakens suffers wrath while the sleeping beauty dies in sadness, only one who knows how to turn the fifth table shall you go round and round bend faith in that before." She said this all in some creepy old witch accent. I didn't know what she meant, but anyways, she continued," And that miss... I shall help you win, all you must do is lend me one hair strand from the lass who captivates your heart, and I shall speak what seems to be and what the stars tell tales of far..."_

_Creepy. But now, I just have to deal with it and enjoy the boring school scenery while pondering what to do for mom's birthday..._

* * *

**S-s-s-s-SORRY_ I am so so so so so sorry to have not updated in a while, like a week or 2 weeks or so and that is a long time for me. On another note, GIVE KAITO ADVICE ON HOW TO CELEBRATE HIS MOTHER'S BIRTHDAY! And that will be in the next chapter. On yet another note... what do you think about this chapter?fufufufu**

**And time to reply. Oh, and thanks if you reviewed.**

**So first, I am not against the couple. I love Kaito Miku ya know, and Rin and Len... so yeah, it's just that they're enemies. I have the plot laid out in my mind.**

**And~ Please review and give some advice to Kaito, because I seriously don't know what he should do for his mom's birthday.**

**PS: japaneserockergirl 3 Thanks for telling me all that, hope you find my mistakes in this chappie~ I'm really trying to work on my comma splices, am I doing better?**

**3333**

**Please review~**


	4. Yandere Len and Tsundere Miku

**I'm starting to use censorship. And just a reminder, TODAY'S his mother's b-day!Yay!Oh yeah, and Miku's step brother's. Thank you to fellow reviewers for reviewing and fellow reviewers and PMmers(funny non-word) for suggesting some birthday celebration ideas. Okay, new chapter. And then there's the fact that I will finish this story before continuing ANYTHING else! Yay, for uh...fans of this story!**

**One more thing. We're going into LEN'S pov today, yes, I will switch between these two's povs in this chapter. And as usual, Mr. zombie, please continue reading.**

**ANOTHER THING! This is going to be broken into parts, because well, he will celebrate his mother's b-day next chapter. Today, he will have to deal with Miku and Len.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own VOCALOID. But I only know Len and Miku belong to Crypton Future Media but who knows about Kaito pfft. Some parts of this story may not be from my uncreative mind but ideas sparked by some other stories, please pardon the similarities.**

* * *

_Hmm...it's my mom's birthday. Yay...maybe. Sigh. I can't believe I didn't buy her a present yesterday! Of all the things that happened to me, I feel about 99% dumb now._

_WHY?_

_Of course, I don't know what my mother likes. Maybe perfume? Jewelry? Cheese?_

_OMG, cheese. OF ALL THINGS TO WRITE I PUT CHEESE._

_You know what? I'm gonna write all kinds of stuff to get this mess outta my head. Let's start with a friendly and stupidly idiotic joke about something you can choke on during a meeting. And the answer will be so obvious. It'll be so obvious that I'll tell Miku and/or Len and they'll guess the answer and I'll laugh so fard and fall to the ground and...I spelled hard wrong. FARD! Mwahahaha ;]_

_Jkjk. Now, why do pretzels like to eat their own kind?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BECAUSE THEY'RE NEVER STRAIGHT! Hahahahaha...ha..aha..ha-okay I'll shut up._

_Now, I have one command to you, my wonderful zombie friend, or robot..._

_Find my house. I want you to look in my drawer(cough*underweardrawer*cough) and then you'll find a free iPhone. The end._

_OK, I'm bored. Maybe I should go shopping now. Nope, I'll just walk off to the ice cream shop. Wait, do my future buddies have any ice cream shops? Or do you guys have ice cream SHOPPING CENTERS? If you do, gimme a high-five. Yeah, buddy! Up-top!_

_Someday, I repeat someday, I may have to get married. Oh gawd, GROSS. Just thinking about it gives me the chills._

_-Kaito Shion, a wonderful man who would never ever become your president $_$_

_PS: I'mgonnabuymymomawonderfultick etonaromanticcruiseonashipwi thdadandthenshecanhavethelux uryandrelaxationofaspawhensh egetshome._

_Could you read it? Bwahaha. No you can't. STOP LYING TO ME YOU CAN'T! DON'T EVEN SMILE! You can't read it for God's sake!_

* * *

**Len POV**

I'm in love with Miku. Simple. I am IN LOVE with Hatsune Miku. I could repeat those words over and over again but nothing would happen. Nothing ever could. Nothing could reach Miku's heart aside from Kaito. Bakaito. That bastard.

I was currently in the hallway, doing nothing but feel sorry for myself that I can't have the only person I want.

"Hi Len!" Miku waved, smiling brightly.

Sighing, I waved back," Hey Miku! Did you see my test score for world history? I got 100 again..."

She thought for a moment," Nope! But let's go check!"

And so she grabbed my hands and dragged me down the stairs to Yowane-sensei's class. I started blushing furiously and was pretty sure she could feel my rapid heartbeat...

Miku, why can't we be more than just friends?

* * *

**Kaito POV( The scoreboard is screwed up but just read it anyways hehehe)**

Test scores, test scores. Sigh, I walked up to the board. Did I mention World History test scores? OMFG. And I don't know why they go by ranks.

_Hello students, thank you for taking your time to study for this test if you got 75%+. If anyone of you have a * next to your name, please come see me, Yowane-sensei. Or you can check with your home room teacher. Thank you._

_And those of you -75%, study harder. Especially those who have -20%._

_Rank 1: Kagamine Len *100%_Rank 11: Utatane Piko 69%_Rank 21: Leon 25%_

_Rank 2: Megurine Luka 99.9%_Rank 12: Aoki Lapis 65%_Rank 22: SF-A2 Miki 24%_

_Rank 3: Hatsune Miku *98.9%_ Rank 13: Kasane Teto *53%_Rank 23: Gumi Megpoid *20%_

_Rank 4: Kagami Rin *98%_Rank 14: Lily *50%_Rank 24: Akikoloid-chan*19.333%_

_Rank 5: Shion Nigaito 97%_Rank 15: Akita Neru 41%_Rank 25: Clara * 18%_

_Rank 6: Honne Dell 96%_Rank 16: IA 33%_Rank 26: Sonika 17%_

_Rank 7: Nekomura Iroha 86%_Rank 17: Tone Rion *30%_Rank 27: Lui Hibki *10%_

_Rank 8: VY2 Yuuma 79%_Rank 18: Yuzuki Yukari *27%_Rank 28: Big Al 9.999999999%_

_Rank 9: Kuroi Matou 78%_Rank 19: Oliver 26.9%_Rank 29: Merli 8%_

_Rank 10: Sakine Meito 73%_Rank 20: Luo Tianyi 26%_Rank 30: Suzune Ring 6%_

_STUDENT(S) W/ 0%_

_Kaito Shion**_

_-Thank you for your time._

So I have to see Yowane-sensei huh? Nah, I'll pick home room. Suddenly, Hats-Miku walked up to me.

"Seriously? Pffftt. You're stupid. 0% on WORLD HISTORY. Most of the questions were Japanese History. Sheesh, now I have an even better reason to call you dumb!" And so she started laughing hysterically.

"Len, can I punch her?" I asked politely, turning to the gay blonde next to me. I mean...Len's straight. I think. Maybe.

"You can't," he said, punching _me _lightly.

"Screw you," I scowled.

"WHY DO PRETZELS LIKE TO EAT THEIR OWN KIND?!" all three of us yelled at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" we all yelled in sync, AGAIN.

"JINX, YOU OWE ME A SODA!"

"Ugh.. GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FAT SHOTA!" I yelled.

"Fight!Fight!Fight!" students made a circle and cheered. I could hear whispers.

"The shota and dumb maniac are fighting for Miku-chan..."  
"Oh, gawd, GOTTA TAKE PICTURES!"

"I think Len should win, he's smarter,"  
"But stupid hotties are my type, so Kaito should win..."

"PEOPLE OF my kingdom...I MEAN PEOPLE OF WORLD HISTORY CLASS, I AM GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE! NOT TWICE! SHUT THE F-" Len announced when Miku opened her loud mouth to speak.

"KAITO IS MY BOYFRIEND!" she said while blushing madly.

"YAAAAYYY!" The stupid class cheered and congratulated Ha-Miku.

Wow, the first time I've seen her blush...for me. W-why, do I feel so happy? SO I just shuffled my feet back to home room.

* * *

"KAITO!" Miku called.

"What?" I grunted.

"I'm soooo sorrryyy," she apologized.

"Hold up, you, Hatsune Miku, are apologizing to me?" I pointed at Miku, shocked.

"THIS IS A ONE TIME THING!" she yelled in my face.

"Apology denied," I said.

"What's your problem?! I said sorry!" she tried.

"Apology still denied,"

Then she just looked at me and grabbed a certain something in my hand AKA my diary.

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED!" I said immediately. God, I gotta start keeping it outta sight.

"Wait, remember my five conditions?" she asked.

"NO! Please don't kiss me PLEASE!" I begged.

"I won't, instead, condition number three is..." she paused for suspense.

"Spit it out already," I said after like...ten seconds.

"YOU'RE BEING MY BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

**Len POV**

Was it just me? Are my ears playing tricks on me? Please let it be like that...

I was leaning against the wall, eavesdropping on their conversation. I have to get rid of Bakaito. Fast. Though I have to wait for the right time.

Pulling a silver revolver from my bag, I whispered,"Miku..."

'Love can make you do crazy things...' I thought as a tear rolled down my face.

* * *

**The most badly written chapter ever. OMFG. It's so short. I'm running out of HUMOR. I just needed things to progress a little. Mwahaha. Please review. And I am proud to say...THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR STORY!. YAY! Up top baby!**

**One more thing to say, I'm SO SORRY FOR RUSHING.**

**-Please read and review, and I'll be glad to support you.**

**PS: Is Len a smart psycho? Who knows...hehehe**

** EDIT: I finished editing this chapter! YAY! I'm almost done with everything!**

**-Caramel-tan~**


	5. It's Impossible

**Change of plans people! This birthday shall be split into THREE parts!Yeah, I'm so lazy to write the mom's long awaited birthday. AND you guys haven't even met her yet, sigh. Well you will, and a new male character that shall have very brief moments in this story, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**And god, my folks were freaking out on Saturday. Did you guys hear about our tsunami warning in Hawaii? The one where the 7.7 earthquake in British Columbia happened. And the worst possible time for a GIRL like me. I HATE MENSTRUAL CYCLES! Now I'll shut up.**

**ONE MORE NOTE! I changed my pen name to CaramellYandere. No special reason. AND I started accepting beta requests. Funny huh? I'm also looking for someone to betaread my story for me. Anyone?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own VOCALOID. Never have, never will. But I did once think about buying Rin and Len...when I'm rich. XD Go on...**

* * *

_Ok,ok. Do you wanna read something interesting? Because I sure as hell do. Kaito here. THE Kaito you've read about since page 1. Come to think of it... I've never left my diary at home. I always brought it with me. Hmmm... I gotta tell mom something. Oh yeah, I still didn't buy her a present. But I'll just ask some dudes I know what they give their moms._

* * *

"MOM!Happy birthday and can you save money for a vault?!" I yelled to her, knowing she was outside gardening.

Suddenly, her head popped out from the window," Bakaito~ get a job, you're 17!"

"But mom... drama club is already taking up all my time!" I argued.

"IT'S EITHER YA GET A JOB OR YOU FREAKING DIE WITHOUT A F*CKING VAULT!" she screamed at me, taking her hair down from its ponytail.

Did I mention she's in a gang? I probably didn't. Then the phone started ringing.

"ANSWER THE EFFING PHONE!" she screamed again.

Sometimes I wonder...why did I want to give her a present again? Anyways, I walked out and grabbed our house phone, pressing a button.

"Hello, Shion residence," I said in a bored way.

"Is this Kaito?" the voice asked.

"Are you the police? Stalker? Blackmailer?" I asked suspiciously," Did someone die? Do you suspect me of murder?"

"Relax, stupid, it's Miku," Oh dear lord!

"Who are you and how did you get my number?!"

"I'm coming over to start tutoring you! AND REMEMBER HOW I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"

I took the phone away from my ear, sheesh. She's got problems,"Fine, fine. But do you know where I live?" I asked.

"Hell yes, Professor Gakupo's coming with me by the way,"

" Is he next to you right now?" I asked worriedly.

"YUP! He'll take us to rehearsal first, and then I'll tutor you and then I have to go home and throw my brother's party!"

I immediately hung up. NO! The man who touched me. HE'S HERE! I mean he's COMING here! I better get dressed. I forgot to say but... I only have boxers on. Hahaha.

"MOM! I'm going to school!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"WHATEVER!" she screamed back,"WHY DO YOU WANNA GO BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE ANYWAY?!"

And neighbors wonder what keeps our house noisy. Sigh.

I put on a white T-shirt with the words "SHINee" on it. Yes, my mom's a huge fan of SHINee. You should see when she screams at their concerts. I'm shivering just thinking about it. I wonder how it'll go on a _romantic_ cruise ship with her...

A few moments later, Gakupo and Miku arrived at the door, as I could hear. I was in my room grabbing my iPod and other useless items that may entertain me.

"DOOR'S OPEN!" I yelled to them.

So I could hear it creaking slightly, and there shuffled footsteps. And then I could hear mom greeting them(politely). Character change much?

And I decided to eavesdrop.

"Hello, I'm Akemi, and I believe we've met, Director Gakupo,"

"Yes, I have come here lately since your son has skipped rehearsal,"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Hatsune Miku, Kaito's girlfriend, tutor, nemesis, bffl, and I'm in the same club as him!"

She just _had_ to add "Kaito's girlfriend".

"Come over here,"

"Y-yes?"

And I could hear nothing else, mom and Miku were probably whispering. But then I could hear a loud clap, which made me jump.

"Ah! What a wonderful girlfriend you must be! Kaito get down here..._please_," Okay, I'm screwed, she said PLEASE.

I opened my room door, walked out, and strolled down the staircase,"What mom?"

She looked at me darkly, she motioned for me to come to her, so I did. When I walked up to her, she pulled me into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

"What? That I have a girlfriend?" I whispered back, and ew that word creeps me out.

"No! That you have a-" she was interrupted by Miku's scream.

"OH MY GOSH!"

We ran to the living room, only to find a squealing Miku and a terrified Gakupo. They were both looking at-

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A DOG! IT'S SO CUUTTTEEE!" she squealed.

"Huh? I had a dog? Wow, I must've forgot..." I said aloud.

The dog Miku was going all lovey-dovey over was an Akita. You know, those tannish, husky-looking dogs? You know what, go Google it. His name was Akita. Yeah...so "original". But I guess that when I got him...I was dumber than dumb.

So I had a dog this whole time...

Any who, he was wagging his tail at Miku and had happiness in his eyes.

"AWW!You cho cute you wittle doggy!" Oh god Miku, shut up.

Akita wagged his tail and licked Miku's cheeks, only to be stopped by my mother clearing her throat.

"I believe you guys have to go? And Director Gakupo, what's wrong?" she asked, since Gakupo was sneezing several times and his nose was red.

"Oh...yeah...I'm...just...allergies...fur...dog..." was his reply.

"Goodbye!" my mom said, pushing all three of us out the door.

Then we began walking out.

"Didn't know you had a dog," Gakupo said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yeah, totally, I didn't know either," I laughed.

The rest of the walk back to school was silent. I was too exhausted to even open my mouth and groan. I was really, really hungry...

"Okay, total change of plans, we are making a musical, an Alice in Musicland musical," Gakupo explained," I got the idea from Yowane-sensei."

"Alice in Musicland?" Miku and I asked.

"Yes, and our cast will be you, Miku, Len, Rin, Meiko, and Luka,"

Wait... back then... the scoreboard. NO WONDER! I had plenty of *s next to my name. Hmm...

"Okay then, what are we waiting for? Here's your lyrics," he said, handing us a little booklet with the title, Alice in Musicland - written by Yowane Haku and Kamui Gakupo.

I scanned the pages. Okay, looks like I'm supposed to be that weird caterpillar guy... who loves singing, easy.

"YES! I'm Alice!" Miku exclaimed triumphantly.

Then Rin, Len, Luka, and Meiko walked in.

"Seriously? I have to be Cheshire?" Luka asked Gakupo for confirmation, which in reply came a nod.

"OKAY! EVERYONE KNOW WHO THEY ARE?!" Gakupo yelled through his megaphone, seated at his black folding chair.

"I'm the mad hatter..." Rin said quietly.

"Cheshire," Luka stated in a very bored way.

"The white rabbit!" Len stated.

"I'm the narcissistic queen," Meiko sighed.

"I'm the gross caterpillar...aka the strange singer,"

"And I'm Alice!"

* * *

Okay, boring. No funny stuff happened during rehearsal. Skip, skip, lalalala...

Now, we have the part when DRAMA is DONE.

"So, I can't tutor you today," Miku told me," My brother's birthday you know? His 21st..."

"Whatever, I gotta do my mom's stupid party," I said.

Then her phone started ringing some tune from the song..."Melt". Ice cream...sigh. Sighing, Miku grabbed the phone from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"It's me..." I guess she put it on speaker, I could totally hear the person.

"Mikuo?"

"AHH!F*ck, you wh*re, why the f*ck did you just spill the f*cking beer on me b*tch?!" I could hear the guy cussing...sheesh, anger issues.

"Mikuo, calm down," Miku attempted to soothe him.

"I'm at the f*cking bar, Miku, gonna get home at like 3, that is if I don't end up f*cking a b*tch,"

"Ah, okay...Mikuo,"

"Listen, just go eat some f*cking steak in the sh*tty fridge. F*ck this, bye," Beep.

"Well, your brother's violent," I commented. Miku just looked at me.

"Have any plans?" she asked, sighing.

I thought for a moment, stroking my invisible beard,"Nope, just gotta grab my mom a present."

Which reminds me, we're walking down the street, you know, walking home. The lampposts are dimly lit, stuff like that. It's dark, you could see stars.

Miku mumbled something incoherently.

"Repeat that for me?" I asked...politely.

"I said,' I have two tickets to the S.S Carribean International Cruise Ship! Give it to your mom'". she yelled in my face, shoving the tickets in my hands.

"What the hell Kaito? Your hands are so cold..." she said, grabbing my hands.

I chuckled,"Ohhhh...I thought we were enemies and you're touching me?"

She blushed, kicking my legs,"S-shut up!"

"You know, since your mom is so nice, you should like...give her something good...like perfume," Miku suggested.

I took out my diary from this book bag I've carried for a while. I know, I feel kind of comfortable taking it out even if she's here. Grabbing a pencil, Miku snickered but didn't speak up.

* * *

_Miku's stupid. Things I learned about her today:_

_1.) She loves my dog. She might steal it someday, but it better not be when I'm 89...oh she better watch it! I'll whack her with my cane and BAM! she'll flop to the ground and then I'll sell my dog to her for 100k cuz that's how I roll you know? It'll be totally worth it. Right?_

_2.) She don't know my mom too well. Nice? Pu-lease. I would rather barf than hear someone call my mom nice, right?_

_Now, if you have stolen my property from the Museum of Hot Men from the 20 Something Century, then please return this diary. It is worth $999,999,999,999 because I'm so good._

_-Kaito_

_YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME, YOU KNOW YOU DO~_

_CUZ BABY BABY...something else...eww, I disgust myself._

* * *

There, putting my diary back, I stared at Miku for no absolute reason.

Then, my phone started ringing, picking it up, and not putting it on speaker, I talked.

"Llooo?Kaito Shion, hot military guy,"

"Shut it you,"

"Who dis?" I asked.

"Your mom, kay look I'm trying to keep it in, but put your phone on speaker and close Miku-chan's ears very tightly or I'll run you over with my motorcycle," she directed...no, threatened.

So I pressed the speaker button and covered Miku's ears, who looked up in surprise. Well, I'm like a head taller than her so, she was kind of looking at my chin...in some weird, cute way. Okay, I really do disgust myself.

"Okay, one...two...th-"

"Wait!Before you say anything, happy birthday mom," I said.

"Shut up, one...two..th-"

"Wait! Happy birthday Miss Shion," Miku said to the phone.

"SHUT UP! I feel old now, now listen Kaito, you don't need to give me anything, not even some ticket for me to go with your dad on some romantic cruise ship," my mom said, wow, bulls-eye,"Okay...count with me." Mom instructed.

"One..." she said.

"Two..." Miku said, as I uncovered her ears for a moment, then covered it again.

"Three...?" I kind of asked-ish.

**"I WON THE LOTTERY!"**

* * *

**Yup, pretty long chapter. Nothing to say right now...except I racked A LOT of candy on Halloween!Holler!**

**RiennalilRien: Thanks for reviewing for the first time I guess, LOVE YAAA and I said before, I love my new pen name too hehehe 3**

**-CaramellYandere, Sweet Vocals is now in the ashes, R.I.P.2`**


	6. One Month Later(Not an Epilogue)

**SORRY! How long has it been? Two months? Sorry! I love my readers! I have no excuse. Hehe, I guess "I'm sorry I didn't update faster!" is the most used word in Fanfiction. But really, i'm so sorry. This chapter should totally make up for it. (The Kaito and Miku making out part((SPOILER ALERT)) was a bit rushed. Gomen) Ehehehe, don't get bored.**

*** This will be an all-diary chapter.**

***I skipped a month.(Sorry.)**

*** Censorship is now gone.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid because I am not as genius as the makers. It's the sad truth, but the show must go on...**

**DICLAIMER #2: I don't own SHINee. Ha, I wish. Onew~  
EXTRA: 'You guys will learn a secret about Miku and her low self esteem in chapter 7, 8, or 9' is what I'm planning so GET READY! Oh she would do anything once she sets her mind about it. She would even do certain things for her love interest...as long as she can be near him right?**

* * *

_Previously..._

_..."Wait! Happy birthday Miss Shion," Miku said to the phone._

_"SHUT UP! I feel old now, now listen Kaito, you don't need to give me anything, not even some ticket for me to go with your dad on some romantic cruise ship," my mom said, wow, bulls-eye,"Okay...count with me." Mom instructed._

_"One..." she said._

_"Two..." Miku said, as I uncovered her ears for a moment, then covered it again._

_"Three...?" I kind of asked-ish._

_**"I WON THE LOTTERY!"**_

* * *

_January 2013 8:07 PM Mood: Irritated Reason: Mom's here Reason: Fuck this_

_Hey zombie. It's sexy Kaito. I have a lot of time tonight so I thought I should give a full-on entry on what happened at midnight. A month ago. When my mother "won the lottery". I will include dialogue because well... it's been such an eventful MONTH. The worse month ever. In a way...plus Akita's next to me and well...mom's right next to me. She insisted that she knows everything that goes on in my life. Along with the fact she discovered this fact of course._

_ So do not be surprised that I remember things word for word. Also, WHY HAVE I NOT WRITTEN IN THIS FOR A WHOLE MONTH?! Well, I guess that means I'm becoming a man. Yeesh, but I'm already a man. Then again, am I gay? No... I get turned on at weird moments when I stare so intently at- NEVER MIND THAT. Must scribble. But then again this is a record of life in 2012. Oh right. 2013 now._

_ Anyways, you twats, continue reading. Or are you too sissy to move on, afraid of what you'd find? Because I'm gonna give you a warning. I HATED EVERYTHING I FOUND. I think there was this one moment where I got so mad I screamed into my pillow and tore it apart. Then after that I broke the mirror. And mom came rushing in and was all like-then again, you will never mention that day ever. Nor, will you ever find out what happened. BWAHAHAHA. Ahem, continue. P.S. I'm so gonna copy this entry and give it to my English teacher( Of course, taking out my own special commentary and curses) because I will definitely SCOOORRREEE!_

_P.P.S I will totally write this so you can BE IN THE MOMENT. Act like it's a flashback..._

NEXT PAGE_  
_

_"Wait...we won?!That is so not true!" Yes dear zombie. That's about as likely as ME getting over ICE CREAM. Not possible._

_ I heard mom cackle over the phone. Nah, not really cackle but stupidly mock cackling. WTF?!"Stupid! You're not supposed to believe that! But check this out! I got us a two-week trip to **Jeju Island***! My manager came up to me and was like' , you need a break and-"_

_ Blah...blah...BLAH! I was not listening. But we're going to Korea! Yup! Score! Jeju-do here I come! Hot...Korean...Asian...women..._

_"More DETAILS?!" I asked. OMG. That sounded so wrong and gay. Oh wait, MIKU IS STILL HERE! I yelped and jumped away from her. She scoffed and slapped me hard in the back. Of course, I ignored her. I AM A MAN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT._

_Mom laughed loudly," Shut the hell up or i'll beat you up son, have you not listened to my ranting? Just drop Miku home and come back."_

_ I sighed,"Hate you mom." Not that I meant it. It was a playful joke._

_ "Hate you too Kaito, now hang up," Beep._

_ I put the phone into my pocket. I was so exhausted from walking and just being so...sexy. It's not my fault I can't resist myself. So anyways, we headed straight silently. I yawned and watched as Miku pulled out her My Touch and just text-walked the entire time._

_ Hey, I can't help but wonder," Are you sexting?"_

_ Miku blushed furiously and putting the phone back into her pocket, she slammed her foot onto mine so hard that I think...I think my foot became dislocated. She screamed in frustration and tugged her hair like a mad woman! Um, anger issues much?_

_"Shut up Miku! It's midnight!" I laughed, equally loud," But you know, _are _you sexting super hot messages that you just wanna start mast-" She kicked me where the sun does not shine. I think I died right then and there. AND I think I got kicked so hard, my virginity came back. Hello, Mr...I mean Miss Virginity. Looking lovely today. What do you even look like anyway?_

_Instant thoughts of a giant doughnut and a traffic cone being pushed back and forth...and back and forth came to my mind._

_"I AM NOT SEXTING KAITO! YOU PERV! BESIDES! I have no one to sext..." she mumbled the last part to herself._

_I scoffed and said sarcastically," Um... let's think here...um let's see, oh I don't know...Len?"_

_"Len and I are not like that! We're just...best friends!" Miku yelled back, aggravated._

_ I didn't know why I was mad, Mr. Zombie. I just don't know. Or maybe it was because I liked picking on her. But I couldn't help but feel a pang in my chest at the mention of Len's name. But man, Len and I are cool. We get along good enough like how dudes should._

_"Then why do you even have your phone out?!" I shouted._

_ Did I mention we were at her doorstep now?_

_"I-I was texting Neru Akita!" she admitted._

NEXT PAGE

_"WHY?!" Oh god, why I was interfering with her social life, I don't and still don't know._

_"None of your business!" her face turned red from anger now._

_"I want to know!"I nagged. Blegghh, I regret ever saying anything._

_Miku,red-faced, huffed," Well! I-I...s-she was going on about..."  
_

_I sighed deeply," Well, whatever. Just get in your house." No use going through her business. Not that I would even care. No chance._

_ Opening the door for Miku like how a gentleman should(scoff) I sighed deeply yet again. Jeju island...Miku cleared her throat for attention._

_"Kaito, wanna come in?" she asked with her normal tone, her anger fading away._

_ Before stepping a foot in, I examined the porch we were on and exterior of the house. There were two stories. It was painted a shade of teal but there was a few spots where the paint flaked off. The roof was painted white and a flower-pot was hanging from a hook on the porch wasn't brand new, apparently. It had a few holes and creaked when we stepped on was a chair that eerily rocked back and forth a foot away from me._

_ Nodding, I took a step forward, until I spotted a white,stray bengal roaming the streets. IT WAS CHO CUUUUTTTTEEE! So I ran toward the cute, adorable, fluffy, innocent creature and instantly caught the wriggling creäture. Well basically, IT SCRATCHED ME TO DEATH! Bwahaha, it marked me... But the bad news is that the cute( I found out it was a boy because I ACCIDENTALLY brushed against his...sacks) cat escaped!_

_"You know, ever heard of red pancakes? Or wet peaches? Or a wiener in a roll?" I asked, striking up a conversation as I walked back up the steps._

_Miku gave a disgusted look on her face and pointed at me," First of all, SERIOUSLY?! Trying to get some cat and getting yourself hurt in the process! Second of all, what the fuck?!You're talking about shit like THAT?! That is the most perverted thing ever! You're so gross!"_

_I laughed, unfazed," Well, I bet you've never seen a 'wiener in a roll' before, have you? And I can't even imagine you with wet peaches!"_

_Miku's face was redder than earlier, but this time with a mixture of embarrassment and anger," WHAT THE FUCK YOU PERVERT?!"_

_"Well, you see, I know you like to kick my hot dogs but don't waste them you know," I laughed even more harder. After all, I totally know Miku didn't lose her big V._

_The bratty pigtails girl stomped her feet," I would never!" and she kicked me again. In the BALLS! Fudge, cheesecake, and crackers. I doubled over in pain._

_Laughing hysterically, I said," Yeah whatever, those melons aren't too big anyway."_

_ That earned one more really painful kick. Oh...I think I see the light...not...too...far...Anyways, Miku tried to pull me up, but of course, these abs seem to add a little extra weight. That was a bad thing ( Oh well, the consequences for being too sexy)because I ended up towering over her in rape position. Miku's back was against the rail thing. You know, I felt SO dizzy! IT still hurt and my sexy hair was all messed up, which made me even more smexy. And I thought of how perfect the moment was because as far as I remember, I felt like a drunk man._

_NEXT PAGE_

_For a fact, I HATE myself. First of all, I don't even think before I act and FUCK! I couldn't resist... SO SORRY MR. Z!_

_But...trapping Miku in my arms, with one hand on the back of her neck,(SHIT! This is the part I dreaded!) I bent forward just a centimeter. I felt Miku's thin arms wrap around my neck as she stood on her tip-toes and we well...kissed. It was a weird sensation. It felt...good. (Fudge I hate myself) A few moments later, we included some tongue action...but don't even believe that. Believe it or not, Miku stole my first kiss... but...don't believe it. Pretend nothing happened)_

_"I'll get you something," Miku mumbled awkwardly, pulling away after a long moment and heading towards the kitchen._

_I walked towards the couch and threw myself down. My awesome legs were starting to hurt. My eyes were covered with the back of my hand. God, we really did that... which is so...impossible to believe. Suddenly, I felt a freezing sensation against my side. I smirked and snatched the ice cream from Miku. Ah, vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup, a small blueberry, and a cherry on top. Ah, heaven._

_"I love you Miku~" I said as I was enjoying the sweet, chilling sensation of this wonderful gift. (No seriously, I think I ended up moaning)_

_She looked away quickly and sat next to my legs. Of course, I was taking up the space while lying down and she only had one couch._

_"W-What are we...exactly?" She asked in a low voice._

_I pondered that question," We're a couple. You said so yourself. One of the conditions."_

_"R-Right..." she raised her voice," But you were sort of protesting..."_

_"Didn't you have something to say?" I asked lazily as I licked the vanilla ice cream._

_"I...sort of...remember when we were enemies?"_

_"Yeah, weird isn't it? That somehow we end up doing all this within the month..." I pondered that fact. Funny, things are going fast. Anyways, we started reminiscing._

_NEXT PAGE  
_

_Like this one time:_

_Miku and I just happened to get detention from separate teachers ( I put a thumb tack on Gakupo's chair).The teacher turned around every so often while we passed notes furiously at each other. I just so happened to be in one of those flings. (Of course not! We didn't kiss at all! It's just we did some stuff that Miku's never done)_

_We just _had _to stand up and start calling each other names..._

_"MANWHORE!" Miku yelled, aggravated._

_"HA! I WOULD CALL YOU A SLUT BUT OF COURSE YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN!" I bit back the urge to laugh._

_"WHATEVER YOU STUPID FUCKER! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"_

_"WELL I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR A PILE OF SHIT LIKE YOU!"  
_

_"FUCK YOU! YOU'RE THE PILE OF SH-"  
_

_"**ENOUGH!**" Mrs. Yowane roared. We immediately sat down in silence._

_Mrs. Yowane sighed," Listen, as punishment, you will be singing in front of the whole school. I know how you hate singing Kaito. And Miku, you don't have the balls to get up that stage and sing a freaking song. So, in front of the whole school. 10 o' clock sharp. Next to the fountain. Keeping Love Again. SHINee."_

_I swore under my breath. Of all things...SHINee?_

_And we ended up singing it. We just embarrassed ourselves to the point of Miku fainting from the shock of her fans hating her performance.(Nah, it was probably just weird and stupid for us to sing a love song though)_

NEXT PAGE

_So yeah. Things like that._

_"But there's something I really have to tell you," Miku said uncomfortably._

_Shifting on the couch, she stuttered,"I-I r-r-really l-l-l-l"_

_Here's the moment , Mrs. Robot, Cousin Alien. She's gonna confess to me..., was my thoughts. But what would I say? Is the feeling mutual? Would we be a real couple? Would I want to date MIKU? Would it be awkward? Am I in love with her?_

_"...love y-"_

_I interrupted Miku and said hurriedly," I know what you're going to say and yes, I'll let you...since I have no choice."_

_"REALLY?!" she jumped and squealed," So I can really watch over Akita while you guys stay at Jeju Island?!"_

_I found myself dumbstruck. She was talking about... STUPID KAITTOOOO! Why would you think about those things anyway?!BAKAITO!_

_"B-But after we...d-did this and t-that and we-we-we..." I found myself saying stupidly._

_"Lemme just shower," Miku said,"Fuck no to peeping," she added hastily._

_I scoffed,"Whatever."_

_I waited for like...thirty solid, cold,perpetual...minutes. I decided to take my shirt off because it was so hot for some reason. Until of course, I heard Miku's high-pitched scream coming from her bedroom. Ah, deciding to be the best hero in the world, I rushed in. Obviously, this time I thought before I acted. I knew that if Miku wasn't in the shower anymore, she was fully clothed. Also, she had a full thirty minutes, which is a long time and she probably wanted to have a laugh watching me wait for her all night._

_But then again, I was proved wrong. In front of me was a Miku with a teal towel wrapped around her. _

_"What's the matter?!" I asked._

_"A-A-A C-C-C-COCKROACH!" she squeaked, pointing at the flying cockroach. Ah, no sweat...wait...flying...NO IT'S A SWEAT!_

_"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed and we were both running around trying to get away from it until we jumped into her bed and hid under her floral patterned, very fluffy, teal blanket._

_It was obviously warm under there. I sat cross-legged across from Miku. While she did the same._

_I took the time to look at her features. Not that there was much though. It was dark under the blanket but she pretty much lit the space up.("No mom, that was not romantic, not that you would know the first thing!")("No, I don't want to join the gang and rob some bank!") You know what? Mr. Zombie, I pretty much described her before anyways so whatevs._

_Anyways, nothing really happened after that. All we did was hide, pretend to be an angry mob on a mission to murder the horrifying cockroach, then I left and went back to mom._

_She explained to me that we were going to Jeju Island in two days time and all that crap("No offense mom") about knowing how to convert yen to won so we can pay for our souvenirs. Then another full blast of bullcrap about learning as much basic Korean as I could. Then more crap about luggage and shiz. So yeah, it was the most boring conversation ever. Oh yeah, then more crap about her gang and how she'll bring them in the island to go rampaging and shouting in Parseltongue. Yes, parseltoungue!Jeez, talk about stupid("No offense mom"). And how can they get pass the sensors?_

_NEXT PAGE_

_La-la-la~Okay, we pretty much got our stuff packed by the next day. Just mom, my siblings, the gang, and me. Of course, I gave Akita to Miku and instructed her all that I knew. Which was basically 'feed him dog food, give him water, then throw a ball or something'._

_So yes, the flight was awesome. Sarcasm intended. I spent my time learning how to say hello,goodbye, and how to introduce myself. I practiced with some bilingual sitting in the back of me. Which turned out to be one of my classmates, SeeU. Weird name, but she was okay._

_"Try not to sound so foreign Kaito! Like how you could go all o-ha-yo it's an-nyeong-ha-sae-yo!" she explained to me impatiently._

_I raised my eyebrow, trying not to look so irritated," ANNYEONGHASAEYO!"_

_She sighed," Good enough, now let's work on introducing ourselves..."_

_And that was the worst part. I really, really couldn't wait for vacation. Honestly...did I tell you Mrs. Robot, Cousin Alien, and Mr. Zombie? That it was winter break and I would spend Christmas there? Yup, the best part. Course, if you're offended, you can always run away now and ran off to those huge ice cream malls you guys probably have right now...and I bet ice cream DOMINATED THE WORLD!(" No mom, it's not big imagination, it's the truth!")_

_By the way, SeeU was traveling to Jeju too so she decided to come along. BTW, still on the plane. And guess what?! LEN(stupid shota, that littl _) (You can fill in the blanks) ("MOM! It's not gay manwhore! Even if I would like it to be!") was on the plane too. COME ON PEOPLE! Stop stalking me! I know I'm so beautiful and sexyful and any girl wants me but come on! Check out Akaito for a change...or someone!_

_"Hey Len," I said, waving lazily to him. He was sitting across from me. Basically, he dressed like a gay. But I totally dressed better.("Mom, stop laughing! And hell no! He's not my love rival or anything!") No zombies, I don't want to get into full fledged detail on clothing, total waste of time._

_"'Lo! Nice to see you here Kaito!" he smiled weakly. What's with this dude?_

_I learned a lot about Len. Such as how his dad is in the army and they have all kinds of guns around the house. How he could be a little possessive at times. How he has a thing for tsunderes. How he wants to be an actor or singer when he grows up. How he really likes bananas. If I remembered the time he told me he liked Miku...How Miku and Len first met..._

_It started in Crypton High. Where we're enrolled in now. Len transferred from some school overseas. Within a week, he memorized everyone in his grades names. He also made a few friends(Oliver was his best friend)._

_He noticed that one girl was in 5 of his classes and she was in the Newspaper Club, like him, and Drama Club, like him. Her name...Miku Hatsune. She was 14. He also noticed she always fought with me, Kaito._

_She did reckless things and always got into trouble. She once called Mrs. Nekomura a sl-Yeah. And she even threw trash at one of the school bullies. Then there was that one time she pulled the fire alarm. She nearly got suspended. Until the school was offered $100,000 not to suspend her. Despite all that trouble she caused, she had good grades. Not straight As like Len, but she managed to keep it to a B average._

_And I added to that pile of making her get into trouble of course, but I didn't start it. Anyways, Len managed to see how she's like when she's nice. He saw she talks to flowers and she's not afraid to help anyone. She even got a job at a grocery store and asked for no pay. She sends gifts weekly to a small group of children with diseases like downs, leukemia, polio, some cancer, and such._

_To be honest, I never even knew that about her. Let's just say I knew she was a rich kid. Even if her house doesn't look the part, she's rich. It's just that she's living in one of her small for-no-reason-whatsoever-house._

_Anyways, Len always admired Miku. He just fascinated at how unique she was. She was vulgar, reckless, and cruel, yet she was smart, generous, friendly, and helpful. She was just so many things at once._

_Len decided to start following her. He even admitted he felt like a stalker. Stupid shota._

_One day, he was following her down the halls. He wanted to talk to her but didn't know how to approach her. Then suddenly, she halted to a stop._  
_"Listen, if you want to say something, say it to my face stalker. Or what? Are you one of Kaito's friends?" she said._

_Len jumped,"N-No."_

_Miku turned around,"Oh, it's you..."_

_Len was surprised," You know me?"_

_NEXT PAGE  
_

_"Course I do, Mr. Perfect," she laughed," Fourteen years of age, Len Kagamine, son of Leon Kagamine and Ann Kagamine. Japanese. You came from America, whom you lived with your grandparents there. Your mother works at Crypton Resort and Spa while your dad is a pilot. Your blood type is live in an apartment near this school. Your biological mother passed away. You're an only child. "_

_"Miku Hatsune, fourteen. Full Japanese. Your brother is Mikuo Hatsune, 18. Your biological parents are deceased while you were adopted into the Hatsune family. You and your brother chose to live in a small house together. The video game character 'Black Rock Shooter' was sculpted from your appearance, I'm surprised you know my blood type, I guess I should've searched that too," Len grinned. ( Man, these smart idiots. And seriously? He did a background search on her?)_  
_They both smiled and laughed. When did Miku get smart anyway? Wait...what if she did a search on me? Oh no... she'll know I'm an SM! Wait, do you get that out of searches?_

_"Wanna go to that café for lunch on Saturday?" Len asked. Woah, making a move already._

_"As friends, yes," Miku smiled._

_Yeah, blah blah blah. I don't like that topic. I just don't. ("Oh bye mom!Yeah, just do your thing at that office!") Anything with Len is boring. Really, I don't understand why I hate him so much._

_Okay, we arrived at Jeju Island! I was so excited. But of course, SeeU, her brother, and her parents, all tagged along and irritated the hell out of me! God, save me. No offense to atheists or non religous robots. And I'm pretty sure aliens worship some alien god..._

_"Don't worry, we won't speak Korean too much because it might make you confused!" SeeU's mom smiled._

_We headed out of the airport and instantly, it felt just like Japan. That wonderful breeze...ah... it reminds me of paradise. We got a cab to some sort of Korean hotel, with SeeU's family's help of course._

_Okay, long story short: the Shion family got closer to SeeU's family. I didn't have that much fun because some movie was being shot around this area and the roads were closed. Then there was the fact that Miku was Skyping me weekly to talk about Akita. I learned a lot about him. He doesn't fetch. He has some inferiority disease. He likes cat food. He only drinks cold water. He hates canned food, even canned food for cats. Wow, I have been missing out. Oh, and the other fact that Len's been hanging around lately too. That little bitch. MUST SCRIBBLE!_

_Calm down...you're too sexy to be angry...you're too sexy to be angry..._

_So yes, that's how I calm myself down. You know, I noticed this was the longest entry ever. It was like...**(an hour later)**four thousand words already! And it was the most pages I have written on ever before! So I'll keep another long story short: two weeks passed. Lalalala. We went back with Len and SeeU's family. I decided to leave Akita with Miku. He's better off that way... Right! And Miku's started actually tutoring me. I learned a few things about the U.S. too! And the musical (Alice in Musicland) is next week. MUST GET READY!_

_Sorry if my wonderful grammar and usage of extraordinary vocabulary confused you, Cousin Alien. Okay, night, since it's like...11:13 already. Can't you tell my writing's gotten better?!_

_-Kaito Shion, sexier and way hotter than you!_

* * *

I closed the journal and hid it under my pillow. Turning off the light, I yawned deeply. God, I was so TIRED! I jumped into bed and was instantly greeted by a blanket of warmth and comfort. Ah~

But before I closed my eyes, I pondered one thing that always came to my mind these days...

_"W-What are we...exactly?" She asked in a low voice._

_I pondered that question," We're a couple. You said so yourself. One of the conditions."_

_"R-Right..." she raised her voice," But you were sort of protesting..."_

_"Didn't you have something to say?" I asked lazily as I licked the vanilla ice cream._

_"I...sort of...remember when we were enemies?"_

_"Yeah, weird isn't it? That somehow we end up doing all this within the month..."_

Don't couples love each other? Like LOVE each other? Then...am I in love with Miku Hatsune? Love...I-I...do I?

* * *

**SO BEHOLD! The most boring, longest chapter ever in the history of my STORIES! I admit a few things though, and one of them is: IT WAS TOTALLY RUSHED! But the show must go on, and it's not ending just yet. You guys still got a musical to look forward to and...a little gun action. Then there's the fact that I have more planned. Cue evil laugh. Mwahahahaha!**

**Very dangerous note: GUYS! I think I'm losing my inspiration! My muse! I don't even laugh that much anymore! I just put empty sexual jokes out of nowhere! Please tell me how to come back from the dead! PLEASE! Or else...I won't even be able to correct my writing and put all sorts of crap and this story is gonna get all twisted or I might even quit on it! S.O.S!**

**Please read and review...with some advice.**


	7. Musicland and Japanese Cuisine

**OK guys! This chapter will introduce some Japanese cuisine~ How I love the wonderful Japan and the various table manners. First, there are some asterisks so mine as well do it at the beginning of the story:**

**Yakitori* is barbecued chicken skewers, usually served with beer(though I won't do that). In Japan, yakitori usually consists of a wide variety of parts of the chicken. It is not usual to see straight chicken meat as the only type of yakitori in a meal**.

Wagashi** is Japanese-style sweets. (和菓子)

**Donburi*** is a one-bowl dish, consisting of a** **_donburi_**** (どんぶり****, 丼****, big bowl) full of hot** **steamed rice** **with various savory toppings.**

**Kotatsu**** A** **_kotatsu_** **(炬燵****?****)** **is a low, wooden table** **frame covered by a** **futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.** **Kotatsu are used almost exclusively in Japan, although** **similar devices** **are used elsewhere.**

**Although there are more mentioned, go GOOGLE it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid. Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, B Plats, INTERNET co., Sony, and others own it. I don't own Alice In Musicland. Oster Project owns it.**

* * *

_Ah, today is the day. I'm going to Broadway! JK, it's our musical. But then again, it's not like I care that much about Broadway and I don't even like talking about it. Ugh! Then why am I talking about it?!I mean writing about it! Gah, just wait until I murder Director Gakupo!_

_ I'll totally bury his corpse alive like Miku did to Ronald McDonald in that one Putin thing we did. Bwahaha, Ronald McDonald. Did you know Rin was the main character for that one? No you wouldn't. But right now I have to think of ways to murder! Strangle? Stab? Poison? Shoot? Ack! I have to get changed into my freaking costume! A. FREAKING. CATERPILLAR. COSTUME. It is just way too tight and…eww. I just grossed myself out with these perverted thoughts of mine._

* * *

I stopped for a moment and hid the diary in my backpack. It was lying on the ground just so…vulnerable. A-Anyways, as I was zippering the costume, I heard Gakupo shout," SHOW'S GONNA START! SO GET HERE RIGHT NOW YOU WEAKLINGS!" I groaned in reply. I hate this musical. Don't get me wrong! I love theatre and stuff like that but here's the problem: I GOT A SOLO PART. All Miku does is talk to me in a sing-songy voice while I, Kaito the Great, SING BY MYSELF; WITH SOME PARTS IN ENGLISH. I mean, I don't have much confidence in my singing voice and I haven't had ice cream in TWELVE full hours. So why do I feel so hyper?

So then, Miku stood behind the red curtain. She started to sing with that great voice of hers( Yes I admit it)…

_A story we shall tell _she sang slowly in a soft type of voice.

_From folklore long ago;_

_Let us tell a great, fantastic, tremendous fairytale. _

The curtains slowly rose up, revealing Miku in a grassy area. A tree with a large hole was on the side. Bluebirds chirped happily in the air.

_Suddenly I open my eyes to see a white hare,_

_Taking off in such a hurry…_

_So I shall chase after…_

The stage becomes darker as the spotlight shines on Miku chasing Len somewhere. Len the white hare. Now the stage brightened to show a flourishing forest. Melodious music played as Len ran across the stage in circles, seeming hyper.

_Ticka-tocka-ticka-tocka, gotta make haste, or I'm gonna be late!  
Oh, ticka-tocka-ticka-tocka, I've had enough interruptions!  
Come, ticka-tocka-ticka-tocka, time is only marching on!  
I, the rabbit, have no time to hare!_

_Say, what on earth is going on that you're in such a hurry？ _Miku interrupted._  
Have you an important date？ __A somewhere, a someone, and a someplace？ __  
Why yes! And when it comes to tick-tock-time, she is quite severe!_

_"That bad？__" "Yes indeed!"_

_Because "she" is the QUEEN! _And a silhouette of Meiko appeared from the sky. Then it was raised back up.

_Dilly-dally, such and such, tick-tock - anyway, I have no time!  
If you want to talk, just save it for another day! _He starts running away.

_Well then, just tell me one thing... Why, at a time like this,  
Are you still singing so cheerfully？_

_Why, this is Musicland! Musicland？ __  
Yes, Musicland! A wonderland!  
Because this... is Musicland!_

_If you'll excuse me, I'll be off! Goodbye, farewell, until we meet again!_

_Waaait! _He's gone.

_Oh, what a wondrous world this must be... _Miku sings slowly and softly again._  
What could be awaiting me ahead, I wonder...？_

Yuck, my part. I slowly got to my spot. The stage darkened as the spotlight again shined on Miku, I had a last minute costume change and slipped into a princely outfit. Of course, it was blue. I also wore a top hat with a purple ribbon wrapped around it. I was in a mushroom-filled area. I sat on a red mushroom and was blowing into some sort of bottle thing.

_Young lady! Eh...？ __  
Young lady! Me？ __  
"Yes, young lady!" "What is it？__"  
"Who are you？__" "My name is..."  
"Oh, are you your name？__"_

_Explain yourself - who are YOU？_

_Who am I？ __Let me try asking! _I circled around Miku._  
Why？ __  
Who am I？ __Why, I don't know!_

_Who are you？ __Come, tell me! _She said in English._  
Who am I？ __Oh, I can't tell myself!_ I spoke in ENGLISH.

_All I know for sure is that when I'm singing,  
It's what makes me happiest of all!_

_You love music, so as you sing…_

Miku sang "You love music" in English. Did I forget to tell you we're singing some parts in English?_  
Bit by bit, I come to see!_

_I find that here, I surely have reason to live!  
"And so, I am..." "Yes, and I too must be..."  
The greatest singer of them all!_

Now Rin's part starts. She's the mad hatter. Does that even match her? She seems shy…but then again…I don't know her. That much. The stage darkens and the spotlight is on the two of us holding hands… Then everything went dark again. By then, Miku walked into Rin's tea party. One of the chairs was knocked over.

_Now from where could I be hearing this most curious of rhythms？ __  
Ho there, it is I! Is it I？ __Now, just sit down, and we can begin! _Rin was jumping everywhere.

_How would you like some tea？ __How would you like some tea？ __  
Drink it down joyfully, and the world will dance too!  
How would you like some tea？ __Come, here's some tea!  
Ahh! What a bizarre flavor! _Miku ran around the room.

_Once you're all-too-used to ordinary tastes,  
It all gets so monotonous!_

_It's so boring to be ordinary!  
And anyone who knows it will proceed to go mad!_

_How would you like some tea？ __Come, how would you like some tea？ __  
You must be curious - be mad like us!  
How would you like some tea？ __Come, here's some tea!_

_Ah, a wonderfully mad teatime indeed!_

_[Invisible Cat]_ Luka is the Cheshire. Something about her costume entranced me. Maybe it was the way her hips moved freely as she crawled on all fours. Maybe it was the way the costume showed every curve possible, enchanting her figure. Maybe it was the way she just acted and _looked._ But whatever it was, I was drooling. FUDGE KAITO! Do not drool! I'm too sexy to be mad at myself, I'm too sexy to be mad at myself…

The stage darkened and now the background changed into a dark forest. The moon and stars the only light.

_Lost deep in the forest, a voice beckons me...  
It echoes in the dense fog - now, which is my path？_

_Is it there, or that, or which, or this？ __  
So indecisive, young lady!_

_But I am just the same!  
Hither and thither are the roads I walk!_

_Ah, joy, and sadness, and even love; _Luka's fake tail started wagging…_  
When you lay out all the things you wish to sing..._

_You'll grow unsure of what you wanted at the start...  
And in the end, I'll find... _Luka disappeared then reappeared beside a mushroom.

_That which an invisible one cannot find... Ruins of music, without personality;  
Can you truly call it art？ __No one can say..._

_Even if my head is a jumble, being invisible isn't so bad...  
But I have decided - and this is the road I have decided!_

_[The Queen Finale] _Meiko's part is here. Miku ventured down the path that led to the queen. The stage became pitch black and suddenly they were all on a stage. Red wallpaper in the back and such. Meiko walked around us, making sure we played the music. She wore a red and black gown and red crown. Twirling the staff she held, she began to sing…

_Fortune and sorrow, it's all to her whim...  
The path to the Queen, a winding path!_

_Bow down to the Her Majesty the Queen!_

_I am the Queen of all! I don't suppose you've got a problem？ __  
When I sing, everyone stops dead and listens!  
My aura makes all things obey!_

_"You are the Queen？__" "Yeah, and you better remember it!"  
"Such a beautiful voice!" "Well, isn't THAT obvious？__"_

_Now, let the orchestra begin!  
Play my music!_

_Piano! Wood bass! Drums! Brass section!_

_Everyone, listen to ME! Everyone, play for ME!  
Everything is MINE! Because I AM the Queen!_

_Wait just one second! This is music! And music is for everyone to play!_

_Whether you're a weirdo, or you're out of sorts _Rin and Luka sang_.  
Or you're in a big hurry, it can bring you such happiness! _Len and I sang together.

_Everyone has their own ways, but together, they come into harmony!  
And the reason is simply... WE LOVE MUSIC!_

_A story we shall tell, from folklore long ago;  
Let us tell a great, fantastic, tremendous fairy tale!_

_It's to be found everywhere, a magical philosophy!  
Hidden deep in the hearts of all... Our Musicland!_

_[Alice in Musicland]_And so we all were in a row on the stage, smiling like idiots. Yes, including me…

_How do you get to Musicland？ __  
Over the hill or underland？ __  
Or just behind the tree？_

_When clouds go rolling by,  
They roll away and leave the sky  
Where is the land beyond the eye,  
That people cannot see？_

_Where do stars go？ __  
Where is the silver crescent moon？ __  
They must be somewhere,  
In the sunny afternoon!_

_Alice in Musicland  
Where is the path to Musicland？ __  
Over the hill, or here, or there？ __  
I really wonder where!_

_Now we know the answer:  
When we're enjoying music,  
Always we're in Musicland!_

We all bowed and got a standing ovation. I felt just one feeling up on the stage: proud. I guess my singing voice wasn't _that _bad. I mean, I never even knew Len had a great singing voice. And he's gay for god's sake! I mean…I think he's gay…Come on people! Don't you guys see it?!

After that, we all got home. Miku and I took the same path and stuff so…I kept my mouth shut, nervously protecting my parts. Of course, my backpack(with my diary) was strapped to my back safely and securely.

"Sushi," Miku mumbled. In that instant, a grumbling noise which sounded like thunder rang through the air. Miku blushed furiously. I laughed so hard that I think I would've died from the lack of oxygen.

"S-Shut up!" Miku yelled in my face and dragged me by the wrist all the way to the nearest sushi bar. Nevertheless, I was still all LMAO. I was not about to be going with someone like her to a sushi bar so I stayed outside playing this Korean game called Anipang. It's fun. It's cool. It's addicting. I'm addicted. I don't give a fuck. You're a loser.

After that, Miku came out rubbing her belly with a satisfied look on her face. Traces of rice were on her mouth. But I'm not romantic. Instead, I shrugged and let it go.

The sun was still high out in the sky. It was a Saturday so I get my day off. Aside from the musical today, I can spend time leisurely! Ah, Saturday is my fav day~

"Hey," Miku stopped.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Never mind," Miku muttered as we continued walking. Our hands brushed against each other repeatedly. Though I didn't mind. It was normal. Or at least…I _think _it's normal. Is it?

We turned on a corner and I got bored. I guess we could walk into the core of Japan: Tokyo. We did live right _there._ A few moments later, the atmosphere changed into a noisy, busy one. Tons of people were getting ready to cross the street. Skyscrapers were everywhere. Adults were in suits and talking on their cell phones while walking. Then again, this was nothing compared to Ginza, where all the _night life _was.

There were lots of shops around. Toy shops, restaurants, hotels, arcades, gardening shops, book stores, et cetera, et cetera. There were even some clubs and casinos. Unsurprisingly.

Anyways, Miku's face lit up at all of these places. I mean… her face lit up at the sight of a restaurant. Most particularly, a picture of Yakitori*. She was drooling a bit too much. Besides, she doesn't drink, so why is she looking at some skewers?

"Miku! Stop drooling or Tokyo's gonna get a tsunami of drool!" I joked.

She stuck her tongue out at me," Sure, but I'm not the one who kept drooling at Luka in her costume!"

BULLSEYE! Nevertheless, I kept my calm and smirked," Of course, do you honestly think I wouldn't? She's got the huge chest, the looks, and the sex appeal."

Miku turned red from a mix of negative emotions," I have the personality, the figure, I have good enough boobs, and my great humor!"

"And who exactly are you trying to prove yourself to?" I retorted. Clearly, I won this battle.

She bit her lip in frustration. Instead of replying, she kicked me over _there._ I groaned and doubled over in deep pain. That hurt more than it should've. Fudge Miku! Why are you wearing boots today?!

"Eff…you…..Miku…." I groaned again, but recovered in no time," The pain was like no other. There are no words to describe how emotionally _and _physically scarred I had been at that moment. _I had a dream, _Miku! _I had a dream_… that one day… I would confront you…and I would do just one thing….KICK YOUR NONEXISTENT ASS!"

Holy fudge! I shouldn't have said that because she kicked me again! Ha, at least it was worth it~

"Give me your wallet," Miku demanded, holding her hand out.

Of course I, Kaito the Great and Most Wonderful and Sexiest of the Shion I, purposely mistook it as an offer to hold her hand. She immediately let go in disgust.

"I SAID YOUR WALLET! NOTYOUR GROSS HAND!" she yelled.

"If you're gonna buy some wagashi, then I'm with you. It's my second most favorite thing to eat…because ice cream is the first," I said proudly.

"Whatever," Miku scoffed," But you're paying for _everything._"

"Psh, you're paying for half of the bill," I scowled.

"Fine! Actually…make that a no! I'm paying for three-fourths of the bill!" she demanded.

"Okay," I said. Did she just say three-fourths? That is _more _than half. How generous.

"Wait what?" she asked, stunned.

"Okay," I repeated.

And so we walked into the restaurant. Tons of delicious smells filled the room. Ah, the aroma of all those meaty stuff and things~ I could see the chefs preparing various things like wagashi**, donburi***, and rice dishes. Oh god, my stomach started to growl loudly. Miku laughed as we sat on the floor. Miku had her knees together seiza style while I sat cross-legged. It's TABLE MANNERS. Oh, the kotatsu**** had a heater on the bottom and fudge, that felt good.

Anyways, the restaurant was a traditional Japanese one. The floor was tatami. The walls were decorated with a wallpaper mural. The mural was of a blooming sakura tree. The restaurant also had red lanterns hanging from the wall. I guess they recently had some sort of celebration. The restaurant was getting filled by the second.

A waitress walked up to us with a pen and notepad," Welcome, what would you like today?"

Miku thought for a moment," Onigiri, omurice, maki-zushi, udon, anpan, ebi tempura, miso soup, mochi, sosu senbei, vanilla ice cream, Calpis, and…yakitori."

"Okay then," the waitress said as she walked away.

Fudge, she can eat. At least she got me ice cream! And all those dishes sound so good right now… Before I knew it, my stomach was growling again, along with Miku's. We both blushed and began laughing.

"Who's older?" Miku questioned.

"I am!" I announced proudly.

"Fine…" she mumbled. That's only because the younger ones can't start eating before the eldest person; _table manners_.

Alas, our food has come in. Surprisingly, they all fit on the kotatsu. All those delicious aromas that just enticed me…

"Tell the chef he did a wonderful job of preparing these delicious and awesome dishes," I noted the waitress. She nodded and walked away.

"Itadakimasu!" Miku and I said.

I grabbed my chopsticks with my right hand and held a rice bowl in the left. Yeah, plain white rice eaten plain. I love it that way.

It was now 4 pm. Miku and I finished everything, to the last grain of rice.

"G-Goshisosama deshita," We struggled to say.

"Twelve thousand, three hundred forty-five yen," the waitress came back. **(A/N that's $135.73)**

Miku pulled out ¥ 1646 and gave it to the waitress. They both turned to me expectantly. I sighed and pulled out my wallet, giving ¥1218.04 to the waitress.

As we walked out of the restaurant, I rubbed my satisfied belly. Ah, what a wonderful life~ And surprisingly, Miku wasn't arguing at all. Instead, she just stared at the ground and dragged her feet.

Right then, I saw a bicyclist on the sidewalk. He was going fast! And so, I grabbed Miku and spun her into my arms.

She was blushing furiously but hey, what else can I do if the guy's gonna run Miku over? Oh right, I should have yelled," Miku! Watch out!" like any other guy. Though I'm not any other guy. I'm special!

Miku pulled away from me," Dude! Why did you just do that?!"

"Um… because you would have gotten ran over from a _bicycle_," I explained.

Miku started blushing. She stared at her foot again, playing with her leek phone charm.

"So…y-y-you w-were tr-trying to p-protect m-m-m-me?" Miku stuttered.

"Duh!" I yelled, ruffling her hair," I am a hero after all."

"Hey! Stop with the ruffling of _the _Miku the Great and Most Wonderful and Sexiest of the Hatsunes' hair!" Great minds think alike?

"COPYCAT!" I pointed at her.

"What the hell do you mean by copycat?!" Miku bit back.

"That is _my _self-proclaimed nickname!" I yelled.

"What the fuck?! I had it since I was ONE MONTH OLD!" Miku retorted.

"STFU! I had it since I got out of my mom's womb!" I argued.

"AH! JUST SHUT UP!" we both yelled and pulled our hair in frustration.

"JUST BE QUIET!" A voice chimed in.

We both spun around to see a very peculiar-looking old lady knitting and staring at us with an irritated look. Of course, I totally saw through that terrible outfit. Seriously? Stooping down this low…

"Len…what the hell are you wearing?" we both asked, bewildered.

* * *

**A/N And so that concludes this chapter. Mwahaha, Len was cross-dressing? But to be more exact, cross-dressing as an OLD LADY? Well, this chapter took up about 10 pages of Word so YAY!**

**Now I have an announcement to make: I will be editing my chapters first! Surely you have noticed the lack of description and such in the first few chapters! Anyways, I won't change the plot but will change and meddle with some stuff as well…so it's best if you reread this. Tomorrow. When at least chapter 1 and 2 are edited.**

**Um….blah blah blah…. Read and review please~ Though it's okay if you don't. I'm happy enough with my traffic stats.**


	8. Len's Special Chapter

**So...is writer's block a good excuse? SORRY. Anyways, I made a new friend, CandyFiend! Yay! So what's the haps my people? I did nothing special throughout the course of the month, especially Valentines. I'm just waiting for Black Day, for the singles. Oops, getting off track. What do you guys think of Miku and Kaito? Review about that please. I want to get some feedback.**

**Today's gonna be a bit different! A whole chapter dedicated to Len! And a briefly mentioned character will make a comeback, even if you probably didn't even read the part in which she was mentioned...**

**And why would I never put this story into Miku's perspective? Because you guys'll find out everything, forcing me to show my hidden cards.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. How would I anyways? It's impossible for someone like ME to own something as BIG as VOCALOID. I don't own much, aside from the plot and story.**

* * *

**Len POV**

I walked down the halls sighing. God, nothing's going right in my life. Example? Yesterday. When I decided to follow Miku and Kaito. I wouldn't call it stalking. More like spying. I even had a disguise, which was utterly embarrassing but what the hell! I decided to follow them in a disguise, and so I did. UGH, I accidentally revealed myself. Though I am walking down the halls proudly because no man would dare to that. I have crossed the borders and uncharted waters of man!

Yeah, like I can keep lying to myself. Currently, it was lunch break. Too many things were swirling in my mind but mostly Miku. I longed to be the one by her side, not Kaito. I crave her everyday, unlike Kaito. I actually LOVE her. Unlike her own parents and Kaito. What does she see in that freaking bastard? I was the one who was by her side when she changed herself. I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES HER. But why doesn't she ever notice that? My hand roamed to a piece of metal in my bag. Why does God have to make my life unfair? I stared at the concealed gun.

"I'm just waiting for the right moment," I muttered, continuing to walk down the empty hall.

"YO LEN!" a feminine voice called, slapping me hard in the back.

"OW. Gumi you didn't have to do that so hard!" I complained.

"Tsk! I can do whatever I want!" and she slapped me at the exact spot repeatedly," TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!"

But of course, I wouldn't just stand there. I grabbed her arm and twisted it, pulling her to my chest.

"Bwahaha, you can't beat me!" I said triumphantly, letting go of her.

She scratched the back of her head and smiled," Meh, sorry 'bout that! I couldn't resist the strong urge."

We continued walking, going up to the rooftop. A light breeze swept past us and the trees below rustled peacefully. The sun was shining brightly, high in the clear blue sky. Gumi whirled around. She stared at me. I could see my reflection in her green eyes. Her expression got serious.

"Do you still have the gun on you?" she asked worriedly.

"No," I lied, knowing it wouldn't work with her.

"Len! I told you to throw that thing away!" she shouted," Why would you want to take someone's life away?!"

I stared at her," Love."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU WIN HER OVER YOU BASTARD?! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE HER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU BY YOURSELF?!" she retorted.

I bit my lip, this was the first time we argued over this," You wouldn't understand. Love can make you do crazy things..."

"Why the hell would I understand in the first place? Listen Len, she doesn't love you. Deal with it. Life can be unfair but so be it. MOVE ON," Gumi said furiously.

"I can't just _move on_. It's easier said than done," I replied calmly," I know that Miku will notice me someday."

"Len, I'm worried about you. You aren't in love with Miku. That's just an obsession!" she yelled, I saw tears forming in her eyes.

Deep down, I knew her words were right. But I couldn't help but lie to myself, like I do all the time.

"Len..." she breathed, starting to cry,"Open your eyes."

"What the fuck Gumi?! You already know how much I LOVE Miku! Stop getting in the way!" I shouted.

I stared closely at her. She collapsed in a fit of sobs and I stood there helplessly. To make my own friend cry when she was the very one who helped me get back up. She was there for me when Miku wasn't. A wave of guilt washed over me. I had made my own best friend cry. I slowly walked towards her. She was so worried, she cried. Crouching down, I used the back of my hand to stroke her silky green hair.

"I'm sorry Gumi. Please don't cry anymore," I muttered, stopping my hand.

Her head slowly lifted up. Her eyes were a little puffy and tears still managed to fall.

"Len," she said firmly.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered.

"GO TO FUCKING HELL!" she screamed starting to slap me repeatedly.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME WORRY SO MUCH YOU MOFO?!" she yelled, punching me in the face.

Sharp pain erupted all over my body, I was getting dizzy but managed to slur," I ammmm sooooo soorrryyyy."

"SORRY WON'T CUT IT DUDE!" Gumi kicked my leg. I winced in pain and slowly, my vision began to blur.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Miku, who walked in on the scene...

* * *

_I walked down the busy streets of Tokyo. Spying a park, I jogged towards it, seeking refuge from the crowds. The rusted swings creaked eerily in the dimming sunlight. The cherry blossoms fell rhythmically while the cool wind brushed against my cheek. The small, wooden bench in a corner now looked ancient. Yet the fountain still spurted out clear blue water. The sky was of an orange hue. The sun falling down more and more each passing minute. Birds in the distance flew toward the descending sun._

_Walking towards the fountain, I dipped my hand into the clear water. The carps were swimming peacefully. I had been to this park many times in my childhood. I sat on the breaking wooden bench with caution._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you," someone whispered from behind._

_I whirled around in shock when I felt someone's soft breath hit the back of my neck. No one was there._

_"I'm right here," the voice whispered again, beside me._

_I spun around and was face to face with a creepy person. He(or she) had on a silky, black cloak. The hood covered their eyes as that person stared at the ground. But then,I examined that person's small hands. This person was a girl._

_"You should get off the bench," she said, not whispering anymore,"It's gonna fall."_

_In that instant, I heard a tearing sound. The bench started to collapse in pieces as I stood up abruptly, astonished._

_"I told you so," she laughed._

_"Who are you?" I asked curiously._

_She took out some sort of round piece of glass. Something swirled inside of it, glowing. It was a crystal ball._

_"Do you believe in magic?" she asked, chuckling._

_I was stunned for a moment. _She _used to say that. But now she's gone...forever. Yet another person who left me alone. But I really cared about her... I remember. I remember that she always asked me that...and then she-_

_I nodded truthfully," Yes."_

_I could tell she was smiling. She gripped the crystal ball in both her hands. It started to glow a bit more brightly._

_"You're in love?" she asked._

_"Yes," Miku was on my mind right then._

_"She's a beautiful girl, this Miku Hatsune," she said._

_My eyes widened," How do you know?"  
_

_Ignoring me, she said," This world is plagued by many mysteries and other things. Humans constantly want to fulfill their curiosity, getting greedier and greedier each passing decade. But they want to always find things logically, though there are many things that can be solved by imagination alone. Do you know the story of Pandora, Len?"_

_"Yes...how do you know my name?" I asked, baffled._

_"Pandora had released all the things that plague humans. Despair, age, sickness, death, and such. But at least she also released a tiny ray of hope. Can that story not be true?" she asked, her voice firm._

_"No. After all, those kinds of stories are just myths and legends," I pondered that thought for another minute in the following silence._

_"Do you believe in magic?"_

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, adjusting poorly to the brightly lit room.

I heard multiple voices.

"He's up!"

"Oh god Len! I'm sorry!"

"Calm down."

"He's ALIVE!"

Crowding around me was Miku, Gumi, a nurse, and Kaito. Gumi made an apologetic face while Kaito just stared at me blankly, as if he didn't know why he was here. Miku smiled warmly as I felt a blush creep up my face.

I sat up quickly, noticing bandages on my head, hands, and bare chest. That was when I remembered Gumi. She really tried to kill me. Women these days...

"So if what Gumi's saying is true...you tried to jump off the building so she tried beating some sense into you?" the nurse asked for clarification.

I immediately felt a cold stare, boring holes into my back. Knowing my life was on the line, I nodded slowly.

"Suicide is very serious Mr. Kagamine. If you really had fallen..." the nurse's voice trailed on.

"I understand. I won't attempt that kind of thing anymore," I said, trying to sound convincing.

"School had just ended, you are dismissed," the nurse said in a firm voice.

I saw my bag next to the bed. Picking it up, I started towards the door.

"Who brought my bag here?" I asked worriedly.

_What if they had felt the gun through the bag?_ I thought.

"I did!"Gumi answered.

I sighed in relief, grabbing the door handle.

"Wait Mr. Kagamine," I halted to a stop at the sound of the nurse's voice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you believe in magic?" she asked mysteriously.

I thought for a moment," Not anymore," and bolted out the room.

_It's time. I have to do it! _I thought determinedly.

"Miku!" I called, running out of the building's gates.

She turned around and her teal pigtails swayed with the light breeze. She smiled," Yeah Len?"

Without a word, I grabbed her hand and led her to the old park I used to play in when I was a child. The swings were still making a weird creaking noise. The wind whispered soft words across our faces. Miku looked surprised, but didn't stop me.

I stared at her for a long moment. We were both under a sakura tree, the petals lightly touching our faces.

"Len what's wrong?" Miku asked, genuinely concerned.

This was her nicer side. The side that she only shows me. _Not _Kaito. My heart started beating faster than ever. My face evolved into a deep shade of pink. My breathing became hitched. I held onto both of her hands, squeezing them slightly.

"Miku..." I breathed, trying not to stutter," I..."

She stared at me with wide eyes, knowing what would come. I saw a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly agape.

"I..." summoning all my courage, I said," I'm in love with you Miku!"

She stared at me with even wider eyes. I let go of her hands as they fell to her sides.

"L-Len...I..." she started.

I couldn't help but hope.

_"Do you believe in magic?" she asked mysteriously._

_I thought for a moment," Not anymore," and bolted out the room._

Somehow, I thought that I should believe in magic. After all, magic is what made me fall for Miku.

* * *

**Bwahaha, he confessed! TGIF right? Ah~the weekend... So, what do you think? "Do you believe in magic?" is significant in Len's POV because well...CAN'T TELL. Though you guys kind of know now. Who is "she"? Who was she to Len? Ah, I love keeping secrets from you guys. No worries my people, they'll be revealed in NO TIME.**

**-R&R PlZ!**


	9. Dating

"L-Love me?" Miku whispered in shock; her throat started to become dry and she gulped.

Len stared into the tealette's eyes, searching for an answer," Yes, Miku."

"You l-l-love _me?" _Miku repeated, her eyes getting wide again.

"You're unique. I love how you're so smart, sweet, and generous yet reckless, daring, and tough. You're so many things at the same time and I really love when you smile. I remember how you only trusted me when you decided to change...for _him_. But still, I really am in _love _with you Miku. Will you please be my girlfriend?" Len held onto Miku's stare, anticipating her answer.

"Len..." Miku's voice trailed on as she was absorbed into her thoughts.

The blonde looked at Miku and said,"A-Ah! I'll let you think about it. U-Um see you later!"

Miku shook her head and grabbed Len's hands," Iwannagooutwithyoutoo."

"Pardon?" Len's hopes were rising.

The tealette smiled," I wanna be your girlfriend."

Now it was Len's turn to be shocked. His mouth was agape and he didn't feel like moving at all. The cherry blossoms that gently hit his face along with the wind was unnoticeable as Len blinked several times. Miku grinned and leaned in, closing the gap between the two. Her arms snaked around his neck and after a moment, Len wrapped his arms around Miku's waist, with one hand supporting the back of Miku's head.

Len was induced with euphoria. He had finally gotten the girl he yearned for. Her lips were finally pressing on his own. Miku was finally Len's.

_I guess I'd better give the gun back to Dad, _Len thought subconsciously.

The pair let go of each other and smiled warmly. Len held Miku's hands and stared into her eyes. Her eyes twinkled and she said," Bye Len! It's about time for me to go home."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to tell him?" a woman asked. Her blonde hair reached her lower back, curling at the end. Her icy blue eyes traveled to the other woman.

The other woman's long, black hair was in a tight bun. She was wearing sunglasses and a black coat. A black cat lay on her lap, her lips formed into a bitter smile," Len's not ready. I'm dead to him."

The woman with blonde hair nodded," You mean literally or figuratively? Does he know that you're alive and healthy?"

The other woman sighed,"I wish he did...I really do," she lit a cigarette," Do you remember his mom, Ann? She was so sweet."

The blonde nodded again," Ann was really tough too. Surprisingly, Akemi kicked her out of the gang."

"You mean _the _Akemi Shion? She kicked her out?" the black-haired woman blew out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, that was seventeen years ago, before you came in. Then Ann went missing..."

"And Len ended up thinking I was his biological mother," the black-haired woman continued," who died."

"Ann died in America. Akemi felt guilty. Then she had a one night stand...and had Kaito," the blonde frowned at the bitter memory,"Mew...why did you come back to Japan?"

The black-haired woman known as Mew chuckled," I came back a few months ago to see Len. Of course, I watched from the sidelines."

"You disguised yourself as a fortune-teller? I thought you were supposed to _blend in,_"the blonde woman raised her eyebrows.

Mew laughed merrily, stroking her cat," Don't be so paranoid Lily. He didn't notice a _thing_."

* * *

Three Days Later

_Three words:_

_What. The. Fudge. Miku and Len are dating now? That is so...impossible. Well, small stuff finally got what he wanted. I noticed that you're supposed to spill everything in a diary so..._

_Right now, I feel angry. I tripped over air, slipped on a puddle, and almost fell off the rooftop. What the fudge is going on?! Is it bad luck or something? I guess there might be some evil spirit attached to me, attracting bad luck from everywhere. I mean, come on! How can I trip over _air_?! And I'm mad for some other unknown reason! And I have sneezed for a while but look, no allergies here! Plus, I have no one to pick on now! If Miku's spending all her time making out with the shota, then I can't pick on anyone! Fine! Do not smile or anything at this, you future buddies! But I'll admit it: I miss Miku._

* * *

And so, I closed the diary and shoved it roughly into my bag. I ruffled my royal blue hair in an attempt to look wild and sexy. I walked calmly into the classroom, heading towards my desk. I could feel stares from a few of the people who came early too. I stared through the glass window and sighed, already bored.

"H-Hi...Shion-san," a girl, who sat in front of me, turned around,"Director Gakupo said we're working on acting out emotions today."

I then noticed that the girl talking to me was Rin Kagami, who was really smart and shy. She's also in drama, if you don't remember. She stared at the ground, like she always did.

"D-Director Gakupo just said to remind you in case you skipped..." she mumbled.

I laughed,"Of course he would do something like that."

The door slid open, revealing Len and Miku, talking. Miku's eyes met mine for a second and she looked back at Len. They took a seat and began taking various things out of their bag. I relaxed my shoulders, feeling the tension in the room. A couple of girls growled at Miku, sneering.

"U-U-Um...Shion-san?" Rin looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow, suddenly getting irritated,"Yes?"

"You seem a little jealous," she stated simply, turning back to her desk.

I blinked, my ears turning red,"I'm not!"

Rin giggled,"It's written all over your face."

From behind, Miku and Len continued talking. I stared at Rin for a moment and said," But you like Len."

She turned a deep shade of red," N-N-Not!"

"It's written all over your face," I grinned.

"W-What? I try not to show it..." Rin muttered.

I pulled out a sharpie, uncapping it. Rin's eyes grew wide as she jumped back. I stood up and smirked. Rin ducked as I lunged the pen forward, attempting to write 'I like Len Kagamine' on her face. By this time, everybody ceased talking and stared at us.

But suddenly, the door roughly slid open. The room instantly felt cold as Gumi took a few steps in the classroom. Everyone froze. The carrot lover is _mad_. I wonder what Len did to her... Gumi took a few heavy footsteps toward her desk next to Len. Everyone in the room saw an icy aura emitting from her. Her eyebrows were knit together and she slammed her fist on the desk, making a crack. But instead of giving Len a well deserved punch in the face, she walked to me and pulled me forcefully(and harshly)out the classroom.

"Yes?" I asked Gumi, rubbing my sore arm.

"You. Me. Dating. NOW," Gumi demanded.

I looked at her in shock. She just shrugged and said," I have my reasons."

"Fine. So I guess you're my girlfriend..." I tried to smile, but to no avail. what the hell just happened?

* * *

**Ehe! Who exactly are Mew and Lily? What are they doing in this ff? What is Gumi's reason for suddenly dating Kaito? Will Len and Miku's relationship work out? BWAHAHA, I know all the answers while you guys don't! Oh well, please read and review~**

**PS Thank you for the support!I really appreciate those of you who told me not to discontinue this and willed me to keep going! THANKS! T_T**


	10. An Incident to Remember

**Hi again! This chapter contains EXCESSIVE swearing so maybe you should just try to ignore the EXCESSIVE swear words I put into this fanfiction. Meh, just read it and review please~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid. Tsk, like that'll ever happen 'cause I'm so poor...**

* * *

_"Yes?" I asked Gumi, rubbing my sore arm._

_"You. Me. Dating. NOW," Gumi demanded._

_I looked at her in shock. She just shrugged and said," I have my reasons."_

_"Fine. So I guess you're my girlfriend..." I tried to smile, but to no avail. What the hell just happened?_

* * *

_I'm thinking about Gumi's reasons for suddenly forcing me to date her. I have absolutely no idea who she is(except for the fact she's Len's buddy and I think I met her in the health room once)! FUDGE. I just met this woman three days ago! I started dating her yesterday. What is wrong with women and forcing me to date them? There's only ONE of me to go around. I guess I just have to live with my sexiness. :)_

_By the way, zombie, don't get blood all over this! I just got a new journal to do this. So now, you are reading in Kaito's Man Diaries-Book 2. _

_-KAITO_

* * *

"Kaito~" I heard Gumi's voice as she gripped my arm. A wicked aura surrounded her yet the face she made was sort of...fudge, I wasn't gonna say 'cute'. I was gonna say 'twisted' and 'ugly'...

"What?" I groaned from her strong hold on me.

She suddenly pulled me into an empty classroom and slammed the door. The desks rattled(Woah...). She dragged me to the corner and pointed at my face.

"I never told you my reasons!" No shit, sherlock.

"So...why? Why the hell are you dating me?" I asked, folding my arms.

She pouted," Ah, you're no fun~"

"Reason?" I asked sternly.

"I'm...using you. You better believe it 'cause I am,bitch," Gumi smiled and sat on her desk, humming some vaguely familiar tune.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows,"Did you just call me a bitch, bitch?"

"Pardon my French, but you're a huge ass son of a motherfucking bitch," Gumi stopped her humming and smirked.

"Pardon _my _French bitch, but you better shut up and stick your fuck finger up your ass," I shot back.

"STFU Kaito. Now shut your trap and get out of my way." Needless to say, I bit back my tongue and sat at my desk.

The classroom was silent for a while. The only thing heard was Gumi's humming as I doodled in my diary. I tried to draw Miku and then added a few daggers to her chest and stuff.

_The number one princess in the world, _Gumi sang clearly. I stared at her, wondering but one thing: That sounds like something Miku would sing.

The doors slid open and in came a group of snobby girls who absolutely hate Miku because she's dating Len. I heard them giggle continuously when they talked about the blonde shota. I snorted and shoved my diary back into my bag. But I took one last look at the first entry I wrote in Book 2...

* * *

_I've felt a little weird lately. I just suddenly feel...left out. It seems that everyone's been ignoring me and I NEED attention. God... I know what's the problem. It's-needless to say- Miku. I don't know, but I guess she's somewhat my best friend, always being there for me and we watch each other's backs. Even if we don't express it, we care about each other. We're best friends. And I dare say, best friends for life. Miku, fuck you._

* * *

I sighed and turned my body to the girls. Gumi was scowling at one of the snobs. Our eyes met for a second and I saw pure hatred. I looked away and noticed Miku and Len walking into the room, holding hands. I rolled my eyes at that romantic gesture and watched the couple. Miku was laughing, her eyes dazzled and I felt a sudden heat rush to my cheeks. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

Len wrapped his arms protectively around his waist and whispered into her ear, making her giggle. Gumi stared at me and her left eye twitched in annoyance. She suddenly tugged on my arms and we both fell to the ground in an awkward position. Let's just say, I was on top. And I was groping her breasts...on accident.

Everyone stared at us with wide eyes. Gumi looked even more shocked. Apparently, this position wasn't in her plan. But she suddenly flashed a smile and-with enormous strength- pulled me closer to the point where we were nose-to-nose. At that point, I think we switched roles. Gumi is the dominant one in our relationship.

Her eyelids were closed shut now and I felt her minty breath touch my face. I stared at her pale lips which were parted slightly open. Realizing what she was getting at, I closed my eyes and leaned forward just an inch. Our lips touched tenderly as I removed my hands from her breasts.

I knew everyone was still watching in shock at this act of public affection. But of course, I don't give a damn about their thoughts. After a few moments, we parted and stared into each other's eyes. I saw no affection. Her eyes were void of any emotion, probably just like mine. My mind drifted away to Miku's eyes when we made out on her porch. Was it lust? Affection? I don't even want to know anymore.

I turned my head slightly and looked at Miku. Her eyes were now filled with something I couldn't put my finger on. It was possibly jealousy. But why would she be jealous?

"Get a room!" A few students laughed as Gumi and I sat up. We laughed awkwardly and she scratched the back of my head.

"Such a cute couple!" A girl squealed.

A girl walked up, her footsteps echoing in the classroom. Her blood-red hair was in a ponytail and it swayed. She had a sinister look on her face as she laughed.

"Gumi, you're such a slut. You let _Kaito _touch your boobs? What the hell?" she laughed, her eyes twinkled and I saw hatred in both of the girl's eyes. This was the girl Gumi was scowling at earlier.

"Shut up, CUL. Just shut your trap and leave me alone," Gumi bit back, her arm gripping my shoulder even tighter.

CUL cackled and sneered," Ooh~ What are you gonna do to me, whore? Why don't you do all of us a favor and die in a hell hole?"

Gumi grit her teeth, fighting tears that threatened to spill over her eyes.

The redhead laughed again and said," Oh wait...before that, why don't you go on a pole and show us your moves? Then, you can get fucked and feel so stupid about your existence."

Another girl chimed in," All they want is a good fuck anyways. Why don't you do that for us now, slut?"

"Yeah, it won't matter 'cause you've shown your body to ev-" CUL was cut off by Miku's fist connecting with her cheek.

"Don't you dare insult anyone in front of me, bitch," Miku grit through her teeth as stepped on the back of CUL's head.

Her eyes dazzled and she smirked at CUL's friend. The girl shuddered and Miku kicked her in the gut, sending the girl flying to the wall. Tears spilled out of Gumi's eyes as she held on to Len, who was trying to comfort her. Rin, who was watching the entire scene unfold, rushed next to Gumi's side, assisting Len.

Then suddenly, Miku's grin vanished when one of our classmates bumped into the tealette. Miku was waving her arms frantically as she tried to grab onto something. But then, she landed on me. Most particularly, her lips crashed into mine. I felt a liquid drop onto my cheek.

"OMG," All the students said in shock," Two kisses. One day."

Miku jumped off of me and touched her lips. I saw a tiny drop of blood on her lip and noticed that the liquid on my cheek was in fact, blood. Wow, our lips just slammed _that _hard into each other...

Len's eyes were widest of them all. He looked at us in shock, letting Gumi turn to Rin's arms.

"It was an accident, Kagamine," one of the students tried to explain.

Without a word, Miku stormed out of the classroom. Len ran after her, calling out her name desperately. I tried to follow but Gumi uttered 'stop' and I just stood there.

Professor Gakupo opened the door and was welcomed by a gloomy aura. Gumi was still crying into Rin's arms and the two girls were knocked out cold. Some other students were dealing with their own problems. The purple haired teacher cleared his throat and all eyes shifted to him.

"What's going on?" he asked, puzzled.

And so, we talked all about our problems for the entire period. Most of the students shared their thoughts about the incident that happened earlier. But near the end of the period, the door opened slowly. Miku and Len walked in and muttered apologies to Gakupo. One sat next to me and one behind. I saw them get to their desks and while we talked, Len reassuringly took Miku's hand.

"I'll always protect you," Len whispered.

I obviously heard that and I thought of those words he uttered. I said those words to Miku once before.

* * *

**Okay, how was that chapter guys? BTW, thanks again for telling me not to discontinue this! I love you guys! :D**

**-Mel-tan **


	11. A Woman Kidnapped Me

** HI! Thanks for reviewing chapter 10 and I am grateful for that. Though I hope some of you quit hiding and give me your feedback. Pretty please? :)**

**Please vote in my poll for feedback on KMD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. Not KAITO. Not Miku. Not even ****_Len. _****D:**

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Kaito," she said softly._

_"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, bewildered._

_"Because I've always been in love with you...not him. I-I just-I'm sorry," she cried._

_She clenched her fists and I watched as tears fell down her face. Then suddenly, someone else came in._

_"Get away from her! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"_

I woke up, flat on the ground. The taste of weird herbs were still in my mouth. Sitting up, I stared at the woman in front of me. Her pale lips curled into a smile and her dark eyes shone.

"W-What?" I glared at her," Did you kidnap me?"

"Kaito," she chuckled," _You _came to _me_. I showed you the future."

I laughed mockingly," You showed me the _future_? And I showed you my secret vault filled with money in-"

She cut me off," Your basement."

My eye twitched and I sighed, throwing my hands up in defeat. I have no idea who this woman is and how the hell I got here. WHAT THE HELL?!

"I've summoned you for a reason."

I rolled my eyes," For what reason?"

"Give in to it and let the energy flow. As time passes, your most precious treasure will be gone. A diamond in the rough stands beneath you, its biggest desire for you to realize...the one who awakens suffers wrath while the sleeping beauty dies in sadness, only one who knows how to turn the fifth table shall you go round and round bend faith in that before," she spoke creepily...if that's a word.

"Hey...that's sounds familiar!" I remarked.

"Your precious treasure, idiot," she whacked me with a roll of newspaper,"it's slipping away from you."

"OKAY. Stop the par-tay, people! I don't even know you," I pointed to the fortune-teller witch person.

She bowed," Forgive me. I am a friend of your mother. I used to be in the gang."

I stared at her in confusion," Hold up! Why the hell did you just bow?"

She bit her lip," Since your mother is the leader, I have to treat you, her son, with respect."

"But you don't have to. You're the first one to bow. They all ignore me," Ugh! I have a headache from all this confusion.

"Indeed, I don't have to," she stated simply," Do you know the reason why we don't treat you with respect?"

I shook my head, finally aware of my surroundings. Everything was dark. There was a tiny window high up on the wall and open boxes everywhere. But the thing that shocked me was the pictures on the dirty wall.

Tons of pictures of a little blonde boy were there. He was always next to a woman with mid-length, black hair. They were both smiling wide and the boy looked somewhat familiar.

His messy blonde hair and his piercing, cerulean eyes...that idiotic smile...shotaness surrounding him...why the hell is Len in the pictures?! By the way, I was guessing the mature, black-haired woman is this fortune-teller.

But then, I spotted a picture different from the rest. It had two women. One was the mature woman and the other was a blonde woman with wavy hair. She looked a lot like Len...ish. The woman had pale skin and her hair seemed somewhat...weak. The blonde woman looked really sick.

The fortune-teller lady cleared her throat," That is a picture of Ann, Len's mother."

I choked on my saliva,"Len's mom?"

"She died seventeen freaking years ago," her voice cracked.

The fortune-teller pulled her hood down and indeed, she was the mature, black-haired woman in all those pictures. Tears gushed out of her eyes as she cried silently.

"Seventeen years ago? She left Len when he was a few months old?" I asked, letting curiosity get the best of me.

"S-She w-was kicked out... and ran away to America...and died there," she tried to keep her voice steady," She left Len when he was four days old."

"Kicked out of the gang?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered," I'm so sorry, Len..."

Len?

"I shouldn't have made you think that I was Ann! I shouldn't have. I'm just...Mew."

We heard a thumping noise after that. Someone swore and ran off after kicking the wall. I ran after the stranger and caught a glimpse of him. With a hoodie. He was a fast runner, but so was I. After jumping the fence, I panted for breath. The stranger kept running, going round a corner. Though I saw something shine as it dropped to the cement. Running towards the object, I swore under my breath.

It was a pendant... a key with a blue rose and it looked EXPENSIVE. But I couldn't help but wonder...what was Len doing eavesdropping?

* * *

"Mom, you don't have to!" I sighed, trying to get her to NOT come to open house night.

"I do, Kaito. I wanna meet your teachers_~" _she whined, acting childish.

Well, the argument lasted for about twenty minutes until she finally agreed not to go. I convinced her by saying this:"If you break anything mom-which you are very likely to- you're gonna have to pay a fine."

I started helping her with laundry because there was nothing better to do. I began folding one of my polo shirts until I remembered something.

"Mom?" I asked.

"What 'ya want, squirt?" she replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Why doesn't your gang treat me with respect?"

She hesitated for a moment, pondering whether she should tell me whatever it was. Biting her lip, she said,"It's because...well...you know how dad is...your dad?"

I nodded, not knowing what the fudge she was saying. She continued, taking a deep breath," Well, he's your _stepdad_ but I'm your biological mom and I don't even know who the hell in this world is your biological father because you are the result of the biggest mistake in my entire lifetime: a one night stand. I was stupid and irrational but I just wanted to have fun for once since your dad was kinda irritating and we weren't on very good terms after a really bad fight. I lied and told your dad you are his child but shut up! Everyone else in the gang knows except for your dad so as I said a few seconds ago: SHUT UP."

I blinked twice, taking it in. Until I finally said," I hate you," and ran upstairs. I locked my door and closed my window tight. HOW COULD MOM DO THIS TO ME?! HOW COULD SHE LIE?! I ripped the blue curtains off and tossed them in the trash. Why?

* * *

**Ok! How was this chapter? Later, you'll find out Miku's dirty little secret. ;P Sorry about the bad quality and stuff.**


	12. I Am So Dumb

**I am so sorry guys! I've vacationed in KDRAMA LAND for a while! Ehehe... Plus, my keyboard's broken so I have to use my uncle's laptop...for a limited time. Well, let's just hope this chapter is a good one, ne? :)**

* * *

_When was the last time I cried? Well, all you should know is that it was a really long time ago. So, it felt really weird to just cry like an emo in the corner of my room(which is a victim of my rampage). I just sat there with tears streaming down my face. I mean, come on people! How pathetic is that?! God, I hate myself. I'm so WEAK._

_I tried to convince myself not to worry about it, but this really got to me. I'm a MISTAKE. I wasn't meant to live. I can't believe all this bullshit. This really huge lump is in my throat now and it's stuck there._

_ I actually told mom that I hated her. But did I mean it? Probably. I'm lucky that she created me but still... she kept this from me for seventeen years. How can my mom live with herself? I bet every time she looked at me, into my eyes, she saw a horrible one-night-stand and a mistake-of-a-child._

_A **mistake**. That pretty much sums up my entire existence. That bond my mom and I shared... she broke it in half._

_-FML_

* * *

"K-Kaito!" someone panted and tapped my shoulder from behind.

I stopped walking through the crowded hallway and spun around. Rin was in front of me, hugging a pile of books tightly. Her blonde hair was a mess and she had reading glasses on.

"Why are you chasing me?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes toward the small blonde.

She yawned, rubbing her eyes,"Can you just wait for a bit? I'm really tired..." Rin put her hands on her knees and bent over. Her eyes were red and there were dark rings under her cerulean eyes. Even her shirt was inside out.

"Sure...I guess..."I was now officially confused about why the hell she looked like she hadn't slept for a week.

I waited for Rin for about a minute until she finally stopped yawning and spoke.

"Well, you like her don't you?" Rin asked, getting straight to the point.

"Um, who?" I am now officially REALLY CONFUSED.

"Um, HER," the blonde exclaimed.

I just stared at her in much more confusion. I know I can be hopeless sometimes but I need things to be _specific_. Rin face-palmed and raised her eyebrows.

"Miku you idiot!" Rin whisper-yelled or whatever.

God, she just had to mention _her_. We haven't talked for a long while and I am starting to miss teasing her. Now I have no one to irritate. Plus, Gumi's pretty nice and all but she just _had _to USE me to get Len jealous. Well, she didn't exactly say "Len" but the only other option would be...Miku. Holy crap, Gumi's lebanese!

Rin waved her hand in front of my face," Hello? You do right?!"

I looked up at the ceiling, red-faced,"N-No!"

"You're stuttering! You do like her! That is _so _cute, Kaito-kun!" Rin squealed.

"I don't!" I defended myself, waving my hands in the air like there was no tomorrow.

She smiled and said," Just think about it. I'm pretty sure she still has feelings for you too Kaito-kun. Even if she's with Len-kun, I always catch her looking for or staring at you."

_Feelings for me?_

"Huh?" I was dumbstruck. Miku never had feelings for me. Ever. I blinked and Rin vanished. Where on Earth did she go? It looked like she was studying for some really big test though... HOLY FUCKING CHEESEBALLS! I have my FINALS today!

I ran to my locker, fiddling with the combination until it popped open. Grabbing my textbooks, I flipped every page and tried to review them. Shit. I don't get anything at all! NOOOOO00000oooo...

"YO! KAITO!" A hand karate-chopped my textbooks out of my hand and spun my body around. I barely had time to act before Gumi backhanded me. I bent down in pain and groaned.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed.

The psycho pecked me on the lips and smiled," It's my greeting, HONEY!"

I gagged until her eyes averted toward Miku and Len. I nodded slightly and put my hands around her waist. Her arms slung around my neck and we moved closer together. Our bodies touched and I felt ever curve and part. Believe me, I was now swallowing my vomit, holding it back so I didn't ruin the act. Gumi leaned in and crashed our lips together. I smirked when I opened my eyes slightly and saw the couple staring. Actually, everyone was staring. We continued for a few more minutes and finally parted.

"You're a good kisser," I complimented, smirking.

She returned the smirk and said," You are too." She was now pushed against the locker.

"I can't help but wonder..." I started.

Gumi raised her eyebrow," What?"

" Do you have a crush on Miku?" I asked.

Gumi stared straight into her tiny mirror, applying lipgloss. She smiled and said,"Yeah, I do. Plus, I know you like her too and I'm okay with that." She smacked her lips and stared into my eyes,"Don't deny it because it's true. Besides, Miku might still have feelings for you."

I narrowed my eyes,"What the hell are you talking about? Plus, I DO NOT LIKE HER!"

"Of course you don't," she smirked," But don't you remember when we were twelve?"

I shook my head. Why is it that everyone thinks I like MIKU. Oh gawd no! How could I?!

"Miku confessed to you! And you rejected her!" I could hear a bit of venom in Gumi's voice, and she continued," She was absent for two months. She went mountain training, trying to lose weight. She did, of course. And then, she came out of her nerdiness. Miku did all she could to make her hair grow longer. She did it for _you_. That's the problem. Doing things like that...it should be for yourself. That's why my grandpa never let her stop her training, in the hopes of her realizing."

With all that, she stormed out of the room. I just stood there, shocked. Feeling dizzy all of a sudden, I clutched my forehead in pain. Groaning, I sat on the hard floor with my legs crossed.

* * *

_"You have a diary,"_

_We stood there, locking eyes for a moment. A spark was forming in between us, getting ready for the kill, just like how cowboys would handle it. I put my hand on my imaginary pistol, as she did too. Then we narrowed our eyes, our mouths in a straight line. We both bent over, our hands still on our imaginary guns. I narrowed my eyes even more and said with a straight face," No, I don't."_

_"I'm gonna tell the whole school, so you might as well drop your weapon this instant," she explained in a threatening way._

_"Tsk, as if! I don't even have a diary! I AM WRONGLY ACCUSED!" I fought back._

_Hatsune ignored me and looked at me in a strange way. At that moment, she grabbed my arm and threw me onto the floor. I think I got a taste of the dirty floors... Miku twisted my arm and stepped on my back with those sharp boots. She had a creepy smirk on her face and had a menacing stare. Fudge, SM much?_

_"Yeah right," she scoffed, crushing my back even more._

_I groaned," NO I DON'T!"_

_"Yeah right," she repeated, moving her leg onto the back of my head._

_"MIKU! I don't have a diary!" I retorted, groaning in pain. Fudge, I accidentally called Hatsune by her first name..._

_She stopped immediately and stuttered," F-F-Fine... b-b-b-but I-I-I'll f-f-f-figure this out! Kaito, you h-h-have a d-d-diary!" A blush crept on her face and she stormed out without another word._

* * *

_She then had a creepy grin on her face as she grabbed a crumpled journal paper. She unfolded it and read it out loud," Maybe you think I'm weird, you'd expect a diary to be written by a stupid schoolgirl who has some stupid crush right? And you'd expect to see little dabbles of hearts and initials and stuff about how your effing love life doesn't work out right? Am I right? But you can just call me different, I'm a man."_

_"D-Draft one..." I muttered and backed up a bit. S-She knows..._

_"Ah...what is this Bakaito?" Hatsune questioned, with an I-Won-This-Battle look on her face._

_"Umm...English. Yeah! That's draft one for my English assignment!" I tried._

_She smiled sweetly," We're in the same English class."_

_Bullseye. In that moment, the world became cold. She found out...she found out...she found out...FUDGE SHE FOUND OUT!_

_" You. Have. A. Diary,"Hatsune smiled in an insane way._

_"Yeah..." I was at a loss for words. What do I do now?_

_"I'm gonna tell the entire school so just shut up and listen," Hatsune smiled triumphantly, grabbing my arm forcefully._

_"Y-Yes," I squeaked._

_"Good choice. I got five conditions for you. They'll be decided as time passes. Meanwhile..." she stared at me," Your first condition is to call me Miku!"_

_"Yeah," I said in a bored voice,"M-Miku."_

_"GREAT! Okay, condition number two is to never date anyone. Even a guy. Ever. Or else~" Hatsune...I mean Miku sang._

_"WHAT?! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO DATE FREELY NO THANK YOU!" I retorted._

* * *

_"PEOPLE OF my kingdom...I MEAN PEOPLE OF WORLD HISTORY CLASS, I AM GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE! NOT TWICE! SHUT THE F-" Len announced when Miku opened her loud mouth to speak._

_"KAITO IS MY BOYFRIEND!" she said while blushing madly._

_"YAAAAYYY!" The stupid class cheered and congratulated Ha-Miku._

_Wow, the first time I've seen her blush...for me. W-why, do I feel so happy? SO I just shuffled my feet back to home room._

* * *

_"What the hell Kaito? Your hands are so cold..." she said, grabbing my hands. I couldn't brush away the slight redness on my cheeks._

_I chuckled,"Ohhhh...I thought we were enemies and you're touching me?"_

_She blushed, kicking my legs,"S-shut up!"_

* * *

_I put the phone into my pocket. I was so exhausted from walking and just being so...sexy. It's not my fault I can't resist myself. So anyways, we headed straight silently. I yawned and watched as Miku pulled out her My Touch and just text-walked the entire time._

_Hey, I can't help but wonder," Are you sexting?"_

_Miku blushed furiously and putting the phone back into her pocket, she slammed her foot onto mine so hard that I think...I think my foot became dislocated. She screamed in frustration and tugged her hair like a mad woman! Um, anger issues much?_

_"Shut up Miku! It's midnight!" I laughed, equally loud," But you know, _are _you sexting super hot messages that you just wanna start mast-" She kicked me where the sun does not shine. I think I died right then and there. AND I think I got kicked so hard, my virginity came back. Hello, Mr...I mean Miss Virginity. Looking lovely today. What do you even look like anyway?_

_Instant thoughts of a giant doughnut and a traffic cone being pushed back and forth...and back and forth came to my mind._

_"I AM NOT SEXTING KAITO! YOU PERV! BESIDES! I have no one to sext..." she mumbled the last part to herself._

_I scoffed and said sarcastically," Um... let's think here...um let's see, oh I don't know...Len?"_

_"Len and I are not like that! We're just...best friends!" Miku yelled back, aggravated._

_I didn't know why I was mad, Mr. Zombie. I just don't know. Or maybe it was because I liked picking on her. But I couldn't help but feel a pang in my chest at the mention of Len's name. But man, Len and I are cool. We get along good enough like how dudes should._

* * *

_But...trapping Miku in my arms, with one hand on the back of her neck,(SHIT! This is the part I dreaded!) I bent forward just a centimeter. I felt Miku's thin arms wrap around my neck as she stood on her tip-toes and we well...kissed. It was a weird sensation. It felt...good. (Fudge I hate myself) A few moments later, we included some tongue action...but don't even believe that. Believe it or not, Miku stole my first kiss... but...don't believe it. Pretend nothing happened._

* * *

_"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed and we were both running around trying to get away from it until we jumped into her bed and hid under her floral patterned, very fluffy, teal blanket._

_It was obviously warm under there. I sat cross-legged across from Miku. While she did the same._

_I took the time to look at her features. Not that there was much though. It was dark under the blanket but she pretty much lit the space up. Her teal eyes was somehow so...deep. Miku smiled at me. I noticed how her eyes were happy as soon as she smiled. Her smile..._

* * *

_I pondered that question," We're a couple. You said so yourself. One of the conditions."_

_"R-Right..." she raised her voice," But you were sort of protesting..."_

_"Didn't you have something to say?" I asked lazily as I licked the vanilla ice cream._

_"I...sort of...remember when we were enemies?"_

_"Yeah, weird isn't it? That somehow we end up doing all this within the month..."_

_Don't couples love each other? Like LOVE each other? Then...am I in love with Miku Hatsune? Love...I-I...do I?_

* * *

_Then suddenly, Miku's grin vanished when one of our classmates bumped into the tealette. Miku was waving her arms frantically as she tried to grab onto something. But then, she landed on me. Most particularly, her lips crashed into mine. I felt a liquid drop onto my cheek._

_"OMG," All the students said in shock," Two kisses. One day."_

_Miku jumped off of me and touched her lips. I saw a tiny drop of blood on her lip and noticed that the liquid on my cheek was in fact, blood. Wow, our lips just slammed that hard into each other..._

* * *

I sighed and stood up, nauseous. Miku is-I...Miku...this is just impossible. I-I think I like Miku...or I might have fallen in love with her.

_"You're stuttering! You do like her! That is so cute, Kaito-kun!" Rin squealed._

_"I don't!" I defended myself, waving my hands in the air like there was no tomorrow._

_She smiled and said," Just think about it. I'm pretty sure she still has feelings for you too Kaito-kun. Even if she's with Len-kun, I always catch her looking for or staring at you."_

I am so dumb. I ruined everything. Walking out of the classroom, I ran through the empty corridor. It felt like there were millions of doors I ran past until finally, I spotted my target. She was late and was just about to open the door. That is, until she stopped to look at me in shock. Her teal pigtails swayed and her eyes widened.

I reached my hand out,"Miku..."

"Huh? Kaito?" she raised her eyebrows.

I grabbed her hand and sped toward the rooftop.

"I'll get in trouble for ditching! Today's finals! What if I get suspended?!" Miku screamed but I continued racing her up the stairs. I turned once to stare at her priceless expression and smiled. She opened her mouth slightly and her pupils dilated again.

She stopped protesting and we finally got to the rooftop. A rush of air hit my face and I blinked. Miku was standing in front of me, confused. I put both of my hands on her shoulders and stared into her huge teal eyes. Without a word, I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her. I leaned into her shoulder.

"You-I don't want you to leave me," I cried like a lost little boy.

I felt her smile as she hugged me back. A rush of emotions flooding inside of me. Our bodies were pulled closer and I closed my eyes,"You're the only one I have left, Miku."

I heard her gasp for a moment but Miku just held on tighter. I know that this is wrong. I know that this could break Len's heart but still, I want to be with her. Is this what love feels like?

For an instant, I felt the pendant inside of my pocket. It was beautiful, and I knew I had to return this to Len. But, he could wait for a bit.

"Kaito..." Miku murmured my name.

"I'm sorry," we both said in unison.

* * *

**And so...! This chapter was rushed but you got the memo. I hope you liked this one! Kaito finally realized his feelings toward Miku and he also found out that she liked him first! KYAAA! I really do hope you like the end. He'll have to deal with his mom soon though. And don't think Len'll just disappear. But what about Gumi's crush on Miku? And Rin's crush on Len? BTW, please vote in my poll for feedback on this story. It'll end soon though. Maybe in about 1-3 chapters. Again, sorry for the long wait.**

**:)**


	13. Sister

**Okay! I thought about my fellow reviewers and finally realized that I should slow this down a bit. And so, I apologize for the sad atmosphere because I just finished crying to the last episode of My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho! Well, here's one that isn't so...rushed. BTW, Lee Sun Hee's Fox Rain is AWESOME!**

* * *

"I'm sorry," we both said in unison.

I hugged Miku tighter than ever, as if I were afraid she would be gone...just like that. I felt her push me slightly away. She then loosened her grip on me and finally let go, allowing her arms to swing freely onto her sides. I let go and stared at her in confusion.

"It's good you brought me here," Miku spoke up, her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

She stared intently at the ground, kicking the air in front of her. It was as if she wanted to tell me something. Something that she didn't want to happen. I knew she didn't want to stare into my eyes, afraid her own emotions would betray the words she spoke.

Heh, I was exactly the same. Telling my mom that I hated her while looking into her eyes, it felt like a lie. I'm not sure about that though.

"I-I don't want to be around you anymore. You're a horrible person who could do nothing but toy with me," she said softly, with a hint of sadness coated in her voice.

"A horrible person?" I scoffed, staring straight at the top of Miku's head.

Miku nodded slowly, still glaring at her feet.

I became irritated," Look into my eyes Miku!" I heard her take a sharp breath as I lifted her chin up fiercely.

Her eyes grew wide as a faint blush spread onto her cheeks. I slowly began to blush too, my cheeks a tinge of pink. My hands wrapped around her cheeks and her eyebrows arched upward.

"Whether you hate it or not, I like you," I confessed, closing the gap between us. Our lips touched tenderly; a gentle kiss with meaning.

Her soft, peach lips against mine felt different from the other time on her porch. It felt better. Last time, I felt drunk. This time, I mean it. Jeez. This girl is making me lose my mind.

At that moment, I felt something wet slide down Miku's face and onto my cheek. I pulled away and touched the teardrop. Miku's cheeks were tear-stained and she just stood there silently with tears rolling down her face at a fast pace. Wiping a tear from her cheek, I waited. Her eyes were now wide with surprise.

"You-I can't accept your feelings," she glanced at me for a moment, "Today. It was supposed to be the last day."

Meanwhile, I was even more bewildered by all her mumbling and her sudden crying.

"You're too late. I'm Len's now," Miku declared, her finger wandering to her lips.

She shuffled off toward the door. A gust of wind swept past and I turned around to grab her hand. She stopped for a moment before freeing herself from my grip and wiping her eyes. Sniffling, she opened the rooftop door.

"I'll wait for you," I stated as she ran down the steps, leaving me in the dust," This time, I really will. _I'll _do the waiting."

Watching the door creak to a closing, I sighed. My hands were jammed into my pockets and traces of our kiss still lingered on me. I really am dumb. I really am.

* * *

**Len POV**

My body was now slumped against the wall. I stared into the distance. Miku...

_I continued my search for Miku and walked up the stairs to the rooftop. Reaching the door after many steps, I twisted the doorknob. Looking through the tiny window, I saw a flash of blue and teal hair. I looked closer and saw the two conversing. It seemed serious by the look of their facial expressions though._

_Suddenly, Kaito yelled at MY girlfriend and lift her chin up. He said something again and...kissed her. I let go of the doorknob and rolled to the corner. Miku ran out, not even noticing me. if only she saw that look of devastation on my face..._

I guess that I was wrong. A gun. It would be most useful in a situation like this. Right? Prepare yourselves. But then again-

* * *

**Kaito POV**

I just stood there with my hand outstretched toward the door. I was too late. I guess I should leave Miku alone now. If only I didn't make her wait that long. It's my turn to wait for her.

Suddenly, something slammed against the door from inside. Someone's back was turned against it. The person turned around and twisted the door knob. I just watched as a hand opened the door. Len stood on the other side, still holding onto the doorknob tightly. He took a deep breath and pulled the knob out of the door, flying it off of the building.

My eyes widened at his sudden action and he clenched his fists, walking swiftly toward me. I backed up a bit with fear. What the hell was this psycho gonna do?

In less than a second, Len was holding onto the front of my shirt and pinned me to the wall. His eyebrows knit in anger as he snarled. I looked into his menacing eyes and saw nothing but hatred. I tried to free myself from his grip but failed.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed as I struggled to get out.

"YOU!" Len yelled in my face. His fist slammed into my cheek and left a painful, stinging sensation. I groaned as Len let me fall to the ground.

Clutching my cheek, I shouted," What was that for?!"

He towered over me with a glare that made me NOT want to mess with him. He chose his words carefully," Stay away from Miku."

With one last kick to my chest, he turned around and started heading toward the door.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" I screamed again.

Len came to a stop and said," Because I said so. Now BACK OFF."

I watched Len open the door slowly.

"Wait!" he halted to a stop.

I dug in my pockets and pulled out a pendant,"Your mother's."

He turned around in surprise when I flung it toward him. Len caught it with his eyes widened.

"She's not-"

"She IS. It doesn't matter that she lied to you. To you, she'll still be your mom right?" I stated.

Len sighed," I don't know anymore." He put it in his pocket and left just as the bell rang.

The pain in my cheek was still there when I tried to stand up. Limping, I tried to open the rooftop door. That is, until someone opened the door and slammed it into my face. I fell back and groaned again in pain.

"Jeez! What is wrong with you people and my face?!" I yelled, trying to stand up again. I felt a huge bump coming on my forehead. GOD!

The person looked around and stared at me in confusion. My vision was blurred but I recognized the person as Rin.

"I'm so sorry Kaito-kun!" Rin ran to my side and stared at my face with huge eyes.

"WAHH! OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T KNOW! I'M SO SORRY!" she panicked at the sight of me.

I sighed," It's not your fault. It's L-mine."

"What happened?" Rin was still holding onto her lunch box when she examined my cheek.

"A couple of delinquents beat me up just earlier," I lied, not wanting to tell the truth about her crush, Len.

She blinked,"What?"

"You know, I think they might've broken my arm too..." I thought aloud. Stupid Len.

Rin pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood that was coming out of my mouth. She dabbed my forehead too.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," Rin suggested.

I nodded and started walking toward the door. She opened it and helped my down the stairs like my caretaker or something. Rin seemed like an expert at taking care of people.

"Did you work with beat-up people before?" I asked.

She looked at my arm that was around her(I had trouble walking). Slowly, she replied," My dad. He had many debts to pay so he was always around loan sharks. He would usually come home from a fight he lost to and I would always take care of him. Mom divorced him seventeen years ago."

"I don't mean to pry, but why?" I questioned her.

"He cheated on her and she found out only a few months later. The same day she found out she was pregnant with me," I could tell Rin was about to cry.

"This is the most I've heard you talk. Aside from the play of course," I mentioned and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" she pouted and attempted to fix her hair.

Wait. _Seventeen years ago_. Her dad cheated..._  
_

"What's your dad's name?" I asked.

She was surprised, but answered," T-Tonio Kagamine. W-Why?"

I shook my head,"Nothing."

"You know, you're like the big brother I never had," Rin blurted out.

_I think I am_, I thought.

"I know. Because you're like a sister to me now," I said truthfully, ruffling her hair one more time.

We continued walking to the infirmary in silence. I was thinking about what Rin just said the entire time. We arrived and Rin knocked on the door like polite people would. Of course, I AIN'T NO POLITE PERSON! So instead of knocking, I lifted my leg up towards the door. Instead,the nurse, Lily, opened the door and smiled.

"I see you got into a fight. Come in," she gestured.

Rin and I walked into the room and I made my way to a chair. Rin sat on a chair in a corner patiently. Nurse Lily walked to me and pulled out a cotton swab. She dabbed it in alcohol and warned me," This might hurt a bit."

"I've been through worse," we both smiled.

From the corner, Rin pulled out her homework and a pencil. I could hear her scribbling onto the pages. Meanwhile, Nurse Lily dabbed it onto my forehead and I felt another stinging sensation a little less painful than Len's punch. I shivered slightly at the thought.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No."

She continued and examined my arm. When she touched it, I winced in pain and grit my teeth.

"How did you break it?" Nurse Lily started shuffling through her drawer.

"Slammed against the wall," I replied bluntly.

Later, she applied a cast to my arm and bandaged my forehead. Nurse Lily had me take off my shirt so she could see the wound on my chest from where Len kicked me. She bandaged my chest carefully. I could tell Rin was blushing but Nurse Lily stayed calm. I HAD SERIOUS ABS! They're way better than that shota. Just then, she looked into my eyes and opened her mouth to say something. But I interrupted her.

"Len. It was Len."

The sound of a pencil dropping was the only thing heard in the utter silence that loomed over the room. Nurse Lily ignored that and stared deeper into my eyes. Her stare was cold and uninviting, tempting me to break away. Yet I decided not to, holding my gaze.

I could hear Rin stuffing her papers into her bag and grabbing her pencil.

"Kaito," she called my name.

I shifted my gaze to her and suddenly felt her hand go against my untouched left cheek. ANOTHER sting was coming on and Nurse Lily and I just sat there like idiots when Rin ran out.

"What?" we both said in sync with each other.

I shrugged my shoulders and stood up," Thanks."

"No problem. Go ahead and get the girl! And by that, I mean WIN MIKU OVER!" Nurse Lily pushed me out of the room and waved.

"H-Huh?" I stumbled out of the room.

I heard Nurse Lily chuckle and say," High school drama."

Regaining my composure, I ran through the halls. I suddenly thought of Miku...then Len...then Miku. I'll respect Len's wishes for a little bit and stay away. My thoughts shifted to Rin just then. I can't let my sister stay mad at me so suddenly. Now, where could Rin be?

* * *

**LOL**

** MAJOR plot twist. But anyways, Len finally showed Kaito some of his psycho-ness! Plus, I realized some of the adult characters were listed as students in the 'scoreboard' chapter but don't mind that. Here's some good news! I'll try to update faster and not rush things. I hope this chapter was an improvement and it was supposed to:**

**-reveal Len's psycho-ness**

**-improve Rin and Kaito's siblingness**

**Yup! And now I should thank EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER who supported this story in order. (Look at me! It's not even the last chapter and I'm doing this)**

**-japaneserockergirl**

**-ColdHeartedMelody**

**-PinkRoseStories**

**-Guest(BlueOniYuki)(1)**

**-Shion Miku x Kaito**

**-Lily02249**

**-Guest(Now or never)(2)**

**-RiennaLilRien**

**-Guest(3)**

**-CandyFiend**

**-Kiwi and a Random Penguin**

**-Guest(OMG)(4)**

**-Guest(WHATT)(5)**

**-Guest(SonOfNaraku)(6)**

**-Jessi-chan9867**

**-PandaPuppet**

**-alice flint**

**-Guest(Hehehe)(7)**

**-IvyFeather319**

**-ChoccoTsundere**

**-Aralechan2000**

**-Guest(8)**

**-Guest(9)**

**-Hatsune NekoLover Miku**

**-MizuneMinamiki**

**-Guest(happy)(10)**

**-MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan**

**THANK YOU GUYS! I'm seriously gonna cry when I think about you guys and this list! Also, thank you my followers and favoriters! Just to let you know, I am certainly going to finish this FF soon since everything is falling into place.**

**-But please, if you don't want it to end so soon, you could always review or PM me to ask for a sequel. I'm not sure if I want to do one but I'll only do it if a majority of people ask for one. :)**

**-Chapter 16 is the ending chapter(Like how K-Dramas end on episode 16) so three more chapters to go!**

**-Thank you for the support! **


	14. Tonight

_Previously..._

_"What's your dad's name?" I asked._

_She was surprised, but answered," T-Tonio Kagamine. W-Why?"_

_I shook my head,"Nothing."_

_"You know, you're like the big brother I never had," Rin blurted out._

_I think I am, I thought._

_"I know. Because you're like a sister to me now," I said truthfully, ruffling her hair one more time._

* * *

_Regaining my composure, I ran through the halls. I suddenly thought of Miku...then Len...then Miku. I'll respect Len's wishes for a little bit and stay away. My thoughts shifted to Rin just then. I can't let my sister stay mad at me so suddenly. Now, where could Rin be?_

* * *

I continued combing through the halls in circles. I called out her name and peeked through every door. By now, students were running all around the place and acting like starved wild animals. They tripped over each other and dropped their lunches. They smothered their lunches all over people they hated. They started a food fight. Sometimes, I think my school is full of idiots.

Just then, I saw a flash of blonde hair as I was running. Coming to a stop, I looked inside. Rin was sitting on top of a desk hugging her knees. She stared at the window with dull cerulean eyes.

"I was looking for you," I said as I slid the door open.

Rin's head snapped toward me and our gazes met. There was a fire lit in Rin's eyes when she stared at me. Yet, I don't think that I was the cause.

"Well...you found me," Rin said bitterly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm really sorry about mentioning _him_! So cheer up...PLEASE!"

She sighed. "I-I know you're sorry. I am too...for slapping you. I guess I messed up your face even more..."

We started laughing at the mention of my bust up face. It was a little swollen but luckily, there were bandages to cover it up. I suddenly felt a pain in my chest and I bent over, coughing.

Rin looked alarmed. She jumped off the desk and ran to my side.

"W-What's the matter?!" she panicked.

Recovering, I stood up straight and sighed. "He kicked my chest _really _hard."

My half-sister shifted her gaze to the ground. Her expression saddened. I wonder if I should tell her about our siblingness...

"You didn't need to lie to me, ya know?" Rin mumbled, "Len...he...I guess I shouldn't have fallen for someone like him."

"I just thought it was for the better," I said, patting her head.

"MOU! You keep messing up my hair, Bakaito," she pouted.

I laughed at my widely known nickname. It wasn't used for bullying purposes though. That's just what my close friends call me. Then again, I used this as an opportunity to bond with Rin.

"Nii-chan," I corrected, wiggling my finger in front of her.

"Huh?" She cocked her head to the side.

I answered with a smile, "Remember earlier? You said I'm like your brother!"

She raised her eyebrows and looked up thoughtfully. Tapping her chin, she tried to remember.

"Oh yeah!" Rin exclaimed, "'Kay then, Kaito-nii!"

Grinning, I scratched the back of my head and said, "Good enough!"

Rin laughed and-this time-ruffled my hair. I did the same to her and we both laughed hysterically.

"Say, can you come over for dinner with your father tonight?" I asked Rin.

She stared at me and nodded slowly. "Why?"

"Just make sure you can come. I want your father to meet my mom."

* * *

**Miku POV**

I walked through the crazed hall and sighed. Lockers were being constantly slammed and students were basically having some sort of war. I looked up thoughtfully and remembered what Kaito had said...

_"Whether you hate it or not, I like you."_

Jeez, he makes it so hard for me to give up on him! That idiot...BAKAITO! I've been waiting for five years and he finally knows. I guess I'm the dumb one. I've been waiting for too long. And with Len...I just don't know what I should do.

"Why did I even start dating him in the first place?" I thought aloud and sighed.

My hand subconsciously ran through my long, teal hair. I did this for Kaito... even mountain training. I sort of understand Len. He had liked me for a long time and did all he could to impress me. I've done the same for Kaito. Ever since he rejected me, I did _everything _I could to make him like me. That's why I decided to become his enemy, holding back my true feelings. Yet I did, after all, sort of hate him for rejecting me.

"Ha, I must be a fool." I closed my eyes and felt a stray tear slide down my cheek.

As I was walking through the hall, I saw Kaito in an empty classroom. He had bandages on his face and was laughing along with...Rin Kagami. They seemed to be having fun, ruffling each other's hair and such. I stared at them in green envy. It should have been me. _I _should have been laughing along with Kaito.

"No. I shouldn't be like that!" I told myself, "Rin is just-just a friend."

I continued walking and felt something eating me up from the inside.

_What if she's something more than that? _I thought. That's when my thoughts trailed elsewhere.

"I have two conditions left," I said to myself.

I scrambled through the contents of my book bag and searched for his diary. I took it from him before school started today. Slowly turning the pages, I started to read.

_I know this is wrong but I need to know something..._

Flipping through each page, I looked for one thing in particular.

_I'm not sure If I should actually agree to something so stupid but WILL YOU? Some random girl walked up to me as I was walking to school earlier this morning and said," Hey... I can predict your future..you have to give in to it and let the energy flow. As time passes, your most precious treasure will be gone. A diamond in the rough stands beneath you, its biggest desire for you to realize...the one who awakens suffers wrath while the sleeping beauty dies in sadness, only one who knows how to turn the fifth table shall you go round and round bend faith in that before." She said this all in some creepy old witch accent. I didn't know what she meant, but anyways, she continued, "And that miss... I shall help you win, all you must do is lend me one hair strand from the lass who captivates your heart, and I shall speak what seems to be and what the stars tell tales of far..."_

"This is Mew," I muttered, pulling a hair strand out, "Len...does he know?"

I suddenly remembered the pendant hanging around Len's neck everyday. It was beautiful and exquisite. Len told me that his mother gave it to him.

I took a deep breath, "If only Len gave me more time."

_"Miku...just...please stop hanging out with Kaito," Len asked me, holding onto my hand with our fingers intertwined._

_"What did he ever do wrong, Len?" I asked curiously._

_He averted his gaze to the wall and muttered something under his breath. He held onto my hand tighter and stared into my eyes lovingly. I tried to do the same but I just couldn't look him in the eyes the same way he looked at me._

_But then, he turned serious. "By tonight. Settle everything with Kaito tonight. By then, you could say goodbye without any regrets," Len said suspiciously._

_I eyed him for a second but instead, smiled. " O-Of course, Len. If that makes you happy..."_

_He chuckled, "By the end of tonight, I'll be happier than any person on Earth. I'm sure you'd feel the same."_

_"Y-Yeah..." I smiled sweetly. I AM SO LUCKY I GOT INTO DRAMA!_

Sometimes, Len frightens me. He seems a bit unstable and I'm not sure what to do. I'm afraid to break up with him because he'll probably do something bad. I'm also afraid to stay with him since he could also do something bad. Either way, it's a lose-lose situation.

Suddenly, someone ran into me in some sort of hurry. I gasped and helped the person pick up their books. The bell suddenly rang and to my surprise, students started walking past me in hordes.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed when someone almost trampled over me. That was when I noticed Kaito's diary was gone, beaten down and probably found by the animal-like students.

"Double shit..." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

**Len POV**

I left school early and immediately went home after beating up Kaito. I remembered indirectly telling Miku about my...plan. I'm sure she'll understand that it isn't my fault. After all, she got over him a long time ago...

By now, my eyes were just dull. They had lost their color over this past week. I guess it's because there's nothing left for me to live for except my...darling Miku. I'm starting to lose control of myself. I already know that I would have lost every bit of sanity I still have left by the end of tonight. After all, murder is something no sane person can commit.

I started loading my revolver with bullets, feeling nothing inside of me. There was no guilt. No feelings that made me want to regret resorting to this. There was absolutely nothing that could stop me from having the pleasure of shooting Kaito down and hiding him with my bare hands.

Staring at the second-hand in the clock, I smirked evilly.

"The sun will set soon."

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA I sure know how to put some twists and turns into this story huh?! T_T I must be some weird evil genius! SO LETS SEE:**

**-Kaito is making Rin's DAD and his MOM MEET UP _ **

**-Len is gonna KILL Kaito like there's NO TOMORROW, cause there really wasn't!**

**-KAITO'S DIARY ON THE LOOSE! EVERYONE KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED!**

**Now, I give a special thanks to my beta, MizuneMinamiki! *clap* *clap***

**ALSO, thank you my wonderful reviewers! *_***

**I hope you like this chappie!**

**-CARAMELLYANDERE $_$  
**


	15. Is it Goodbye or See You Later?

**HAHAHA A fast update! YAY! This one is pretty long and might be a little boring though. BUT KAITO'S AWESOMENESS STRIKES AGAIN!**

**Review Replies: (Thanks for reviewing!)**

**MizuneMinamiki-Ohoho my friend!Your psychicness amazes me! Except I'm glad to say you got a 'teeny' part wrong. Don't worry about mass murder. That won't happen! LUCKILY. *wipes sweat off forehead* writing multiple murders in one night is a little crazy for me. But let's just say someone WILL die.**

**Jessi-chan9867-YANDERE LEN! Hehehe he's awesome! Also, you better believe it! Though you just have to think, in your mind, who actually WILL die out of everyone in the story. :))) DON'T WORRY! BTW, I LOVE whenever you review. You made me smile!**

**DISCLAIMER:I haven't put one of these up in a while. Hehehe. I don't own Vocaloid. I'm not even 18...and stuff for god's sake! I DON'T OWN (all of the characters introduced in the entire story)KAITO,MIKU,LEN,TONIO,RIN,GUMI,NYAN CAT,GAKUPO,LUKA,MEW,LILY,MEIKO,CUL, and SWEET ANN.**

* * *

Walking home, I heaved a sigh. Jeez, I have to do everything on my own! I kicked a nearby trashcan in frustration and continued my walk home. With each footstep, I dreaded going home even more.

That's only because of the woman I call my 'mother'. I'm not still mad at her or anything! It's just that I hate the 'I forgive you' kind of stuff between us. Why? Because then, my mom starts crying and PMS-ing and stuff. She _is _only 40. Not that she's really young or anything. It's just that it can really get on my nerves. Especially the stuff she dumps on me about the horrors of being a girl. Sigh, it's not like I will be or ever was a girl.

Just forget about everything my mind led to and let's start over. I'm trudging home in frustration and growling at some bull-dog behind someone's fence. The bull-dog actually got scared and backed up, whining.

"OH SHUT UP, YOU FREAKING MUTT!" I screamed, kicking a wall, "I HATE YOU, GOD! I HATE YOU, LEN KAGAMINEEEEEE! I HATE EVERY FUDGING LIVING BEING ON EARTH!"

"OH YEAH! AND I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID TRASHCAN THAT DOESN'T EVEN WANT TO FALL OVER! STUPID, DUMB TRASHCAN! OH WAIT! THERE'S MORE! I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID BORING SIDEWALK! IT MAKES ME WANT TO DUMP AN ENTIRE GALLON OF SKITTLES ON YOUR DULLNESS! UGH!"

_Wait, why am I mad again?_ My mind instantly calmed at the thought.

I sighed and face-palmed. I think I really am a girl! Since I was PMSing and all... God dammit. My head hurts.

Some lady peered out the window and yelled, "SHUT UP, LITTLE BOY! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR LIFE!"

Well...apparently, someone didn't get enough sleep last night. I shook my head and continued walking through the neighborhood. Maybe I should visit Miku... Nah, that's probably not a good idea. I have to leave her alone for a bit. I nodded to myself and walking along the pavement.

Tokyo was a bustling city and no one wanted to get lost in the wrong places. I looked around and heaved another great sigh at the sight of a certain shopping mall. It was meant only for couples...or at least that's what you'd think. Near the entrance, there were tons of pairs of lovesick people. They were holding hands or staying really close to each other arm-in-arm.

This place gets irritating if you stare at it for too long. And if you're in a bad mood. And if your relationship with the person you like-no, love- is complicated. My left eye twitched in annoyance and I scoffed, starting to walk away.

That's when I spotted someone extremely familiar waiting for the crossing sign to light up. Actually, that person was walking around with someone else clinging to their arm and smiling with a blush on their face. They both looked pretty goofy to me, though.

"Yo!" I raised my hand toward them to get their attention.

Gakupo turned toward me in surprise, nearly jumping out of his skin. Luka was still clinging on to him and smiling(**A/N I know I put Luka as a student but let's just work past that -_-'**).

"K-Kaito! What are _you _doing here?" I sure startled Gakupo, catching him on a date and all.

"So you guys are going there?" I pointed to the 'couples' shopping mall.

Luka smiled. "Of course! We're catching a movie in there!"

"Ehhh...I see," I said, grinning, "Well, Professor Gakupo~ I guess I don't want to be disturbing your little _date_!"

He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Well...we'll be going then!"

I watched as the couple crossed the street laughing together with pure joy surrounding them. Gakupo was still laughing a little _too _nervously, considering this was probably his first date and all. He is, after all, some weird pedophile pervert who grows his hair out, dyes it purple, and carries a samurai sword at all times. Then again, Luka also dyed her hair an odd and girlish color... plus, she LOVES tuna. They're perfect for each other.

"INVITE ME TO THE WEDDING!" I yelled back at them cheerfully.

"OF COURSE WE WILL!" Luka called back in joy.

I just stood there for a few seconds and pulled out my phone with the cute ice cream sticker on it. I added a gray cat next to it and instant thoughts of Nyan Cat filled my mind...

_FOLLOW THE RAINBOW! M_y mind was most certainly jumbled up from thinking about the darn cat who poops a whole rainbow while singing some stupid song. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the fact that _it's a POPTART-wearing rainbow-pooping cat who can run a lot faster than me!_

I must be going crazy. There, I said it. I almost forgot about my phone until my parody for 'Melt' started playing. I turned on the screen and entered my passcode, which by the way is ****. I'm must messing with you! It's actually 0831(Miku's birthday) since I changed it just earlier. I checked the caller ID and Rin's name popped up. Sliding the answer icon to the left, I pulled the phone to my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Uh...what time are we coming over?" Rin questioned. I could hear a lot of noise in the background but ignored it.

I thought for a moment. "At about 10 I guess."

"Ehh?"

I smiled. "Mom and I are sort of nocturnal so we have dinner late."

"Kay thanks, Kaito-nii~ See you later!" Beep.

Still smiling, I put the phone down and stuffed it into my school bag. Then my thoughts trailed to Miku for the millionth time today... She's just so perfect-in a way. Miku's really cute and pretty. Her hair is a much more awesome than mine. We both thought of the same nicknames(Miku/Kaito the Great and Wonderful and Sexiest of the Hatsunes/Shions). She can be kind. She's fun/ny. Miku means a lot more to me than she did when we first met five years ago.

I pictured her smiling face. That idiotic face she made when I would tease her about something. That blush that crept onto her cheeks while I still teased her, oblivious to her feelings.

That's when I pictured her face full of tears. Her choked sobs. The tears that slid down her face...because of me. It hurt me to know that it was painful to be around me. Miku had to hold her feelings in but I'm sure she doubted herself all the time. I'm so dumb!

"UGHHHH!" I groaned, making some sort of face.

"Um..." I heard someone mutter, stifling laughs.

Turning my head, I put on my best demon face. My hair was literally flying up in anger and annoyance from being bothered during one of my 'anger sessions'. My eyes were that of a devil's, filled with pure feelings of irritation.

"Che, like that _face _of yours can scare _me_, Bakaito." That voice...

I blinked a couple of times and stared at the figure in front of me. Her long teal hair was pulled down and she was wearing a white short-sleeved dress that reached her mid-thigh. Along with that, she wore black leggings with crosses on the side and black combat boots.

"Miku!" I yelled in surprise, "You look..."

"Weird? Yeah, I know. I couldn't find any nice clothes to wear so I decided to wear these. "Miku looked at her outfit and sighed.

"Amazing," I finished, receiving some sort of look from Miku.

We both stared at each other for a couple of awkward seconds until Miku cleared her throat.

"You look...schoolsy." Miku smiled awkwardly.

I shrugged and said, "By the way, I'm sure my face isn't scary cause you've dreamed about my beautiful face before haven't you?"

"NO!" She blushed and crossed her arms, huffing.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "What are you even doing here dressed like that?"

Miku shifted her gaze from her boots to me and answered, "Never mind that! Why the hell are you across a couples shopping mall?"

A sudden thought came to my head as I grabbed Miku's hand. She opened her mouth to gasp but I stopped her.

"Since we're both here, let's go on a date!" I smiled and ran across the street with Miku's hand in mine.

I ignored all her protests and dragged her to the front of the shopping mall. The exterior was-how should I put this...- pink and 'balloony'. My left eye twitched yet again at the girliness and I gulped, shifting my gaze to Miku.

"What, you scared of a little pink?" Miku teased, "REAL MEN WEAR PINK!"

After her awkward raising-fist-in-the-air-anime-style battle stance, I raised my fists in the air too.

"OKAY! I AM A MAN! THIS IS SPARTAAAAA!" I cried and Miku snorted.

"What's so funny?" I eyed her peculiarly.

After cracking up for a bit, she answered, "You stopped being a man ever since you kept that diary!"

Again, my eye twitched for the third time that day. The mention of my diary was unnerving, especially around a LARGE GROUP OF PEOPLE. I put a finger to her lips and hushed Miku. She rolled her eyes and shoved me playfully, thinking I didn't notice the slight pink on her cheeks. I laughed and shoved her back, continuing this for a while.

That is, until we were stopped by someone clearing their freaking throat.

"AHEM! You two idiots are blocking the entrance!" the person yelled.

We bowed and muttered our apologies before rushing to the side of the entrance while laughing.

"Dumb people don't know how to MOVE," the person mumbled to herself.

Someone was laughing nervously. "You should just calm down for a bit, honey."

Miku and I snorted and walked along with the crowd, eventually getting inside. Let's just say...

"MORE PINK?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. This is gonna be a long day...

* * *

8:43 PM

As Miku and I walked out of the shopping mall in the dark shoulder-to-shoulder, I couldn't stop staring at her face. Her skin was so fair and her lips...NO BAKAITO! NOT RIGHT NOW! I continued staring until her turqoise eyes met mine. For a while, I only noticed that glimmer in her eyes that shone brightly in the dark of the night. The sky was now coated in stars and a beautiful array of darkness.

My thoughts suddenly focused on another subject for a split second. _Dammit. I used up all my money on her_. My hands tightened their hold on the various shopping bags I held.

That's when I could see tears welling up in Miku's shining eyes. She suddenly turned into my chest and sobbed. I just blinked, holding on to her as she cried for some reason into my shirt. Of course, I dropped the bags and they fell to the ground. I felt her grip the fabric of my shirt and her choked sobs made me worry. I decided not to ask her since it'll probably make her cry more.

"Please...don't...go," she said in between sobs.

My eyes widened at her simple request. Is this what she was crying about? Losing me? I'm pretty sure she rejected my confession just this morning...

Stroking her hair, I murmured reassuringly, "Don't worry Miku. I will never leave you. Not the one I love."

I knew she could hear my rapid heartbeat after she stopped crying. I could hear her sniffling for a bit, leaning into my chest. For a while, we just stood there. Heck, I could hear my heart beating like a drum in my ears.

"I like you," Miku blurted out, "No, I love you."

I paused for a bit before answering, "Yeah. I love you too. Miku."

I could tell she was smiling. I could just feel it. That is, until our light and happy mood was broken by the words Miku uttered so suddenly.

"I'm sorry...Goodbye Kaito."

She let go of my shirt and stared into my eyes. Those eyes that dazzled and twinkled...will I ever see them again? Something was going on. Something...What exactly was going to happen tonight?

Breaking away, Miku grabbed her bags and turned, her back facing me. We stood there for a long moment. I wanted to grab her hand and tell her that it's okay. That she couldn't just leave like this. But I didn't.

Miku turned around with tears dancing around her eyes. The cold air hitting us, blowing away the tears like there was no such thing as sadness. Dropping her bag, she ran towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you..." she whispered, pulling me closer.

Titling her head up, she covered my eyes with her hands. I enveloped her hand with mine.

I whispered back, "Goodbye Miku."

Miku looked at the pavement. "I-I think I should tell you."

"Hmm?" I asked just as Miku let go of me.

"Mew's fortune means someone will die tonight at 12." _Goodbye. I couldn't utter anything. Goodbye. Goodbye. Those words are useless. It means someone's never coming back. And I don't want anyone to leave. G-Goodbye._

* * *

9:24 PM(Less than three hours till midnight)

I halted in front of a blue building. It had two stories and a balcony right in the middle of the second floor. The house smelled of fresh paint, drifting off into the cool air around me. I walked up the steps to the house and found myself standing in front of a cerulean-framed door.

Sighing, I opened the door and took in the scent of dinner. Taking off my shoes, I walked through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"I'm home..." I muttered, suppressing a yawn.

Mom was bent over, looking for a pan. Worry lines spread across her face and she stood straight to get a better look at me.

"I-I'm sorry, honey," she said, staring into my eyes, "I thought that you shouldn't know...because you would've reacted like how you did yesterday. Just know, Kaito, I'll always love you no matter what."

I smiled. "Mom. I love you too. No matter what, even if you lie, I'll still love _you_. My one and only mom!"

Tears started spilling from mom's tired eyes as she ran to hug me. I hugged her back and smiled at her...if only Len could forgive Mew...

"Mom..." I started, "Please DO NOT PMS on me right now! You should have seen me earlier!"

She laughed. "'Kay then Bakaito! I have to cook some chicken! Dinner for two!"

That's when I remembered. "Erm...you think you could cook dinner for _four_?"

Mom stared at me with a weird expression. I spotted a few gray hairs in her brown hair and sighed.

_She's working too hard._

"My classmate and her dad are coming over for dinner." I looked away for a bit, not wanting to see my mother's reaction.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, "YOU INVITED GUESTS OVER?! AND MOREOVER, A _GIRL_! NO! WHAT'S WORSE IS YOU BROUGHT HER FATHER WITH YOU! BAKAITO!"

After a few minutes of raging, screaming, pulling her hair out, kicking the counters, and pointless running around the house, Mom came back to Earth and calmed down.

"So...?" I asked innocently.

"FINE." Mom huffed childishly and crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't act like that mom! You're 40 years old! Oh, and by the way, I don't _like _Rin. She's like a sister to me."

"Did she friendzone you?" Mom asked a split-second later.

I shook my head. "NO! I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Sure~" Mom teased and went back to cooking her chicken. "Fried chicken here we go!"

I stared at the kitchen clock continuously with anxiety. _. . ._ I was afraid of the outcome of now, the clock read 9:39. There was less than three hours left...

My train of thought was 'derailed' when I heard the crackling of a chicken being deep-fried in the oil. Mom was humming and had her blue plaid apron on. She added another chicken to fry with a smile spreading wide across her face. Sometimes...she doesn't look like a gang leader. My eyes wandered to her hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She seemed like a normal mom.

_A little while later[9:55]_

Mom was setting up the table, putting out the rice, chopsticks, and such. It was usually only us two, since my siblings and dad were vacationing in China with my other relatives. Mom was still humming while she put out the plates of vegetables and chicken. Once she finished, I dropped the bomb.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" I asked, staring at her.

Mom dropped her spoon and turned to stare at me with a pained look on her face. She shook her head and told me, "I only remember him having a dragon tattoo on his left arm. That same night, I got one too."

She showed me the dragon tattoo I had always asked about when I was younger. It was on her left arm. I stared at it and saw Chinese characters. One read "Faith". That was all I could read since Mom suddenly hid it under her sleeve and heaved a great, tired sigh. She picked up the spoon and went to the kitchen sink to wash it.

"Mom...hide the tattoo for the whole night," I ordered, watching mom as she nodded.

_[10:03]_

Suddenly, there were two soft knocks at the door. I walked slowly toward the door and opened it, revealing an excited Rin and smiling dad. Rin was just wearing a white T-shirt with an orange in the middle and black shorts.

Her dad was wearing something casual too, with gray sweatpants and such. He looked about Mom's age, though. His hair was just...brown. It's hard to believe my hair actually came out blue from two brunettes...

"Come in." I smiled, gesturing for them to come inside.

They bowed and Rin looked _very _ecstatic. She stared at our house in amazement and smiled with occasional "Waah!~"s. On the other hand, her dad, Tonio, stayed on his best behavior, watching Rin dance around.

"YOUR HOUSE IS SO COOL KAITO-NII!" She smiled. "It's so blue!"

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment, afraid of what her dad would say about the nickname. "Eh? Is that so...?"

Rin clapped her hands and stared at me, then her dad. She grabbed both of our shoulders and forced us to bow.

"Nii-chan, daddy. Daddy, Kaito-nii." She pointed to Tonio and vice versa.

"Nice to meet you sir." I bowed.

"Nah! It's a pleasure! Thank you for having us!" he bowed.

_[10:14]_

I led them to the table and smiled as I caught a whiff of Mom's wonderful fried chicken. I rubbed my stomach and sighed delightfully. I grinned when I saw Mom come in from the hallway.

"Hello! I'm Kaito's mom, Akemi Shion. Welcome," she greeted, bowing.

Rin and Tony(my new nickname for him) bowed. "Thank you for having us!"

_[10:30]_

We were all seated at the table, eating silently. I reached for the rice and grabbed a bit with my chopsticks, shoving it down my throat.

"So what is the reason you invited us over Kaito-nii?~"Rin asked innocently.

I heard mom snicker at the way Rin said my name. I inwardly groaned, knowing I would be teased about this for the rest of my life.

"I just wanted everyone to meet is all!" I said,"Of course, because Rinny is like my little sister, I have to protect her from any other guy who dares to touch a hair on her head!"

Tony smiled, a fire lighting up in his eyes. "WE MUST PROTECT OUR RINNY FROM EVIL GUYS, KAITO-KUN!"

We both raised our fists into the air. That was when everything had backfired. Tony's sleeve rolled down a little, revealing his dragon tattoo. Mom stood up quickly, allowing her rice bowl and plate to fall on the ground and crack.

"You..." She pointed.

That was when a bit of _her _tattoo was revealed.

"What's going on?" Rin asked in confusion.

"Is it...you?" Tony's eyes widened.

* * *

**Len POV**

I sat outside of a blue house, waiting silently, not even daring to breathe. Just outside the door, I was standing there with a gun in my hand.

_One hour and thirty minutes more..._

Nothing can save you now, Kaito. There's no such thing as magic. In less than two hours, your life will flash before your eyes. Everything you had done to be memorable...will be forgotten. Soon.

The moment I've been waiting for is soon to come. I sighed in delight. So soon...

_She had summoned up all of her strength to tell me something. I don't want to know what she was going to tell me. I was afraid that those would be her last words. I was a big coward._

_At five years old, I was cheerful, small, and dumb. My blonde hair was tied into a small ponytail._

_We both were sitting in a tulip patch just outside of the hospital that she always had to go to. They danced gracefully in the wind in front of the bright sun._

_She was humming a tune I faintly remembered. Her pale face glowed in the afternoon light. She was still wearing that hospital gown; the one she wore for four years already._

_"Do you believe in magic, Len?" she asked wearily, smiling down on me._

_I smiled brightly. "Of course! And I hope that magic can help you get out of this hospital!"_

_She stared at me with deep worry in her eyes. I could see tears forming. Without another word, she pulled me into her loving arms. She sobbed, hugging me tightly. I could feel her body getting cold as I hugged her back._

_"Len, there's something I have to tell you," she said firmly, still hugging me._

_"Yes?" I asked._

_"I have to go...somewhere. I won't be back for a really long time but we'll meet each other again someday," she explained slowly._

_"When are you leaving?" I asked, getting frightened by the thought of her being gone for a long time._

_She looked at me, her eyes filled with sadness. "Soon."_

_I hugged her tightly, somehow knowing that would be the last time I would be able to hold her._

_"Be strong, Len. I love you."_

Right then, I didn't know if magic could help her at all. If it even existed, she would not have been imprisoned in the hospital for four straight years. If magic did exist, then she would not have had to fight that cancer. She would not have died. Is there a point in believing?

I stared at the gun in my hand. This is the right thing to do. For love. For Miku. For my mother. A tear slid down my cheek. I'm ready.

* * *

**Well, the next chapter is the finale! Sad to say I'm ending this story after working on it for a long time. Oh well. I'LL MISS TYPING THIS STORY. Sigh, let's hope for another fast update shall we?**

**OHOHO Everything you've been waiting for will happen in the NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER! Finally, Len will raise the gun to Kaito. Rin and Kaito's parents finally figured each other out. GAKUPO AND LUKA ARE DATING. Kaito's having random thoughts of Nyan Cat! LOL JKJK**

**See you guys next time!**

**-CARAMEL ! ! ! !**


	16. The Double Miracle

**Well, first of all, I realized I can't end this so soon. There's some unfinished business in this story so I have to finish that. Besides, I can't just end this FF in its current state(by the end, you'll understand). And so, this **_**is **_**the last chapter of KMD but I'm going to make a sequel! **

**Also, there's a bit of RinxLen in here…(YOU HAVE MY WARNING) So yeah. Just wanted to give you a heads up.**

**And on a much more important note, this will **_**not **_**end with death. Why? Because my conscience got in the way and I'm not that mean. I can't **_**kill **_**anyone. Not even my FF characters(unless I made them really crazy)(Len doesn't count).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid. Never have, never will(cause I'm a writer. I don't own vocaloids. I write about them).**

* * *

Previously…

_We both raised our fists into the air. That was when everything had backfired. Tony's sleeve rolled down a little, revealing his dragon tattoo. Mom stood up quickly, allowing her rice bowl and plate to fall on the ground and crack._

_"You..." She pointed._

_That was when a bit of her tattoo was revealed._

_"What's going on?" Rin asked in confusion._

_"Is it...you?" Tony's eyes widened._

* * *

_LEN POV_

_I sat outside of a blue house, waiting silently, not even daring to breathe. Just outside the door, I was standing there with a gun in my hand._

_Right then, I didn't know if magic could help her at all. If it even existed, she would not have been imprisoned in the hospital for four straight years. If magic did exist, then she would not have had to fight that cancer. She would not have died. Is there a point in believing?_

_I stared at the gun in my hand. This is the right thing to do. For love. For Miku. For my mother. A tear slid down my cheek. I'm ready._

* * *

_[10:50]_

I watched as mom and Tony just stared at each other in confusion, awkwardness, and surprise. Rin also stood there in the midst of it all, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Here face just read WTF.

But of course, Rin is a smart girl. She was smart enough to put two and two together. So that's when she pointed at Tony and mom in shock, taking a few steps back.

"You- Are you the woman that dad..." her voice trailed off.

Mom nodded slowly, and so did Tony. I watched as Rin turned speechless. All four of us stayed in silence for a moment.

With her eyes widened, she covered her mouth," Oh my god. This can't be happening. No. No..."

"Uh..." mom started, choosing her words carefully," That means you and Kaito are...half-siblings."

Rin was still in a state of some form of panic," Oh god...No. Please tell me this is all a lie!"

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned. What could possibly be wrong with this?

"I-I...It's just that...I..." she tried to say something, but she stopped herself.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tony asked, eyeing his daughter peculiarly.

Mom, Tony, and I waited patiently for Rin to say something. I didn't have the slightest idea of what Rin was trying to tell us. But I knew that it was something that we couldn't really work out.

Rin took a deep breath, staring into my eyes," IT'S BECAUSE I THINK I MIGHT LIKE YOU! I-I don't know... I feel so confused. I'm not sure about what I'm feeling..."

The air surrounding us turned awkward. Well, much more awkward than it already was. I just blinked, taking in what she just said. My little sister confessed to me...she confessed...AM I GOING CRAZY?!

"O-kay..." I tried, breaking the silence.

_[11:10]_

"I'm sorry," Rin apologized," I-I'm going out for a bit. For some air."

Her eyes were somewhat painful. No one stopped her as she started walking down the hall. The only thing heard was her light footsteps heading farther away.

"We need to talk," she said sternly, looking at Tony.

I spun around and decided to follow Rin. But mom stopped me, grabbing my wrist. It seems she wanted to talk to me as well. I sighed, walking towards the couch.

* * *

**Rin POV**

My face heated up instantly. Walking down the hall, I breathed a sigh of relief. I finally got that off my chest.

While walking, I thought of my "brother". He must have known the entire time. But what was his plan? I slipped my shoes on and opened the door. Again, I thought of Kaito. Do I really like him? After all, maybe this feeling is...not like that. Argh! I'm just confusing myself even more. Do I _not _like my brother? I'm sure I don-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Len. Standing in front of me. With a gun.

"What the fu-mmph!" Len had me pinned to the wall in an instant. His left hand covered my mouth, muffling my constant swear words.

He still held the gun in his right hand though. I looked at him in fear. My eyes lit up in terror. What the hell was he doing outside of Kaito's house with a gun? Was he planning to...?Staring into his eyes, I noticed something. No...Nothing. There was nothing left. What happened to the Len I fell for?

As if answering my question, he said softly," That Len...he's gone. This is the real me...Rin."

I flinched slightly at the way he said my name. A chill ran up my spine, making me take a sharp breath. Seeing that I wouldn't scream, Len dropped the hand that covered my mouth. Our gazes were locked. Mine filled with some sort of terror. His filled with nothing.

"This...you're doing this for Miku right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He didn't reply. What was he feeling? Regret? But I didn't care. The Len I know-used to know- should know better than to resort to something like this for someone who can't love you back.

"All for some girl," I scoffed," Open your eyes, Len. You shouldn't kill for someone who doesn't make you truly happy."

Len averted his gaze to his gun. He didn't reply, but I could tell he was feeling guilty for a split second.

"Hey, you wanna know something?" I asked, fighting back a tear. _Why do I feel like crying?_

His eyes met mine once again, waiting for me to say something. I closed my eyes, allowing the tear to fall.

"I've liked you for a very long time now. But seeing the "real" you... it makes me sick," I looked at him in anger.

Some kind of twisted smile fell onto Len's face," I'm sorry to hear that. Heh, I once liked you too. Back when we were kids and in middle school."

A blush spread onto my cheeks. Wait! Why the hell am I blushing for this psycho? I don't like him anymore! But then I thought about what he just said. I had my chance to confess. Yet we were only fourteen when Miku came in...

I was _so _jealous of Miku. She was everything to Len. Then they finally started dating a week ago. Life never is fair, huh?

Then I thought of the Len I was seeing right now. The Len who had my wrists pinned against the wall. My wrists felt like it was twisted in a way.

But... no matter what, I can't stop him. He really hates Kaito-nii. I just wish I can do _something_. I don't want Len to be a murderer.

"I want you..." I breathed," to be the Len I once knew. The childish, funny Len I fell for."

"I told you, Rin. He's _gone_."

Another tear. But it wasn't mine. Len just looked into my eyes, as if he didn't notice the tears rapidly falling down, dripping onto my face.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds," Give me the gun."

He stared at me in confusion. His expression doubtful. I smiled, opening my eyes. If someone were to walk in on us, it would look like Len wanted to rape me but we ended up crying together because we both just found out we knew each other from before...Okay. Weird way to put it.

"Trust me Len," my eyes shone in the moonlit night.

The air around us felt hazy. With each breath, I felt a little sleepier. The gentle sounds of the wind and rustling trees were the only things heard. I could feel Len's breath hitting me slowly each time.

Letting go of my wrist, he handed me the silver weapon. At first, it felt a little strange to hold a gun. It was like I was afraid of it. I was afraid of myself for a moment. I was holding a _gun_. Len eyed me peculiarly.

I grabbed his hand, putting it on top of mine (the one holding the gun). Smiling wearily, I stared into his eyes once again. Sadness lingered deep inside of him. The tears stopped flowing just then.

I shook my head, changing my mind," Take it Len. I already know I can't stop you."

He nodded, taking the gun from me. Len's lips curved into a genuine smile. A grateful smile.

_That smile...will it be the last time I see it?_

"Thank you Rin," he whispered, his lips gently touching mine.

I felt a blush cover my cheeks and my heart beat accelerated. Len broke the kiss, still smiling.

He whispered again," But now, _this _is for myself. Not for Miku."

Taking a deep breath, I shifted my gaze past Len. So he's still gonna kill Kaito... I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I can't just watch Kaito-nii get shot by the person I _still _like.

Why do I still like you Len? You're a psycho. You've considered murdering my brother. You're standing outside of my brother's house with a gun. What the hell am I supposed to do? Why the hell am I not stopping you? Is it because I can't or I don't want to?

I'll just pray...that no one dies tonight. Otherwise, I won't be able to forgive myself for letting a murderer go.

Len sighed and took a few steps back. I watched as he ran to the side of the house. Taking one last look at him, I pulled out my orange-colored cell phone. Should I...? No. Len trusts me. No matter what he does, I can't do anything about it. After all, I just can't stop loving him. Gah! That psycho just left me here blushing!

* * *

**Kaito POV**

_[11:45]_

"Is that all mom?" I asked, growing impatient with her.

First, we talked about what happened seventeen years ago. Tony and mom seemed to sort of bond. They both spent that night together with hopes of being relieved of their marriage lives. They didn't hate each other. They seemed to see each other as strangers...or acquaintances.

After that, mom interrogated me. How I found out about Tony, the reason for inviting him to dinner, et cetera. I left out the parts with Len. They didn't need to know about some psycho who hates me because of a girl.

Then, Rin was the new topic. I was still shocked because of her confession, but I doubted it. I _know _she didn't get over Len. I could see it in her eyes. She was just a confused blonde. /shot

"Yeah..." Mom answered, trapped in a daze.

I stood up slowly, leaving Tony and mom to talk about more private things. I walked towards the door, dread taking over me.

_Fifteen minutes left._

Twisting the door knob, I pushed the door open. The hazy midnight air calmed my senses. I glanced at the full moon. It started to be tainted with a blood-red color. A lunar eclipse...how fitting.

Fear coursed through my body. That moon...it gives me the creeps. It seems beautiful but deep inside, it seems to be robbed of its innocence. The red just gives off this weird feeling. I wonder exactly what'll happen tonight…

I looked around and spotted Rin leaning against the wall. A faint blush was on her cheeks and she seemed distant.

"Rin," I called her name.

Startled, Rin's head snapped toward me. Breathing a sigh of relief, she just stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried about her.

"N-Nothing..." she answered, but then her eyes widened in embarrassment," And I'm sorry about that confession! I-I don't like you like that! I've thought about it and just figured that I still like Len and all! And you're like my brother! Yeah, you're my brother! Besides, that would be insane if I liked my own brother so I thought about Len and that's when I realized...how much I loved him..."

I took a few steps toward her and rolled my eyes.

Ruffling her hair, I smiled," That's okay. But are you sure you still like him?"

She looked away from me,"Yeah. No matter what he does, I still...love him. I'm sorry, Kaito-nii. I can't control these feelings."

I nodded, still grinning. I can't get in the way. Love is just a feeling you can never control. But then I thought about what Miku said earlier.

_Someone will die tonight at midnight._ I just hope Mew's fortune was wrong. I don't want anyone to die. It's so hard to say goodbye.

Rin walked towards the steps and sat down, staring at the red moon.

"I'm going for a walk," I stated, walking down the steps.

Hearing no reply, I stepped toward the gate. Opening it, I turned left and watched my feet move down the road. After a while, I reached an old park that was a big part of my childhood. The swings were rusted and the bench was broken in half. The slide was dirty and piled with leaves.

I breathed in the chilly air and smiled. I remember everything about this park. I remember when it was new, its beauty. But now, everything looked so old. I felt old for a bit too.

A twig broke behind me, breaking the silence. I spun around, dreading what I was about to see. Len stood in front of me, a few feet away with his hand outstretched with a gun. I took a sharp intake of breath, realizing what was about to happen.

"I told you to stay away," Len's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Go ahead. _Kill _me. Get rid of me so Miku can run into your arms crying. Tsk, like that'll ever happen," I retorted.

"Bastard..." Len muttered under his breath," You annoy me so much!"

_[12:00]_

I won't stop Len though. I can't, actually. Because right when I was about to do something, the sound of a gunshot rang in the air. Another chill took over me as I braced myself for the upcoming pain. To my surprise, it never came. Instead of a bullet piercing through me, I was pushed away swiftly.

The bullet passed right through, missing me. I was on the ground with a sore knee. Who…? Opening my eyes, I saw Miku on top of me, wincing in pain. Her shoulder was bleeding heavily, with that bullet lodged in it. A red, sticky substance dripped off of her shoulder onto me.

"Mi-" I stopped, realizing what she just did.

_She jumped in front of a bullet for me._

Across from us, Len's eyes were wide open. A look of guilt crossed his face. But I didn't pay any attention to him at all. Miku… why did she do that?

While Miku was groaning in pain, a light was coming toward us at a fast rate. It shone, illuminating the dark road Miku and I were laying on. Right in the middle of the road.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" I heard Len screaming at us.

"SHIT!" I yelled, trying to get us both away from the car, which seemed unable to stop.

"Kai…" Miku muttered, her breath getting slower.

Suddenly, the car rammed into us, pushing my body away from Miku .A sharp pain coursed through my body and I couldn't move. I didn't have enough will to scream. I couldn't feel my legs, which were twisted in abnormal directions. Blood clung onto my skin, making me dizzy.

_Mi..ku…_

The last thing I saw was a panicked Len and an unconscious, pale Miku held tightly in my arms before my eyes were forced to close.

* * *

**Rin POV**

Hiding in a bush, I almost gasped when Len pulled the trigger. Covering my mouth before I could say anything, I watched as Miku suddenly came in, pushing Kaito-nii out of the way. The bullet lodged into her shoulder, with blood spilling out onto the road they landed on.

Out of nowhere, a bright, blinding light swerved toward Miku and my brother in a swift motion. Len was screaming, telling them to get out of there. I could only stay right there in the bushes and watch as my big brother and his lover lay helplessly on the road.

Kaito's knee had a huge gash on the side, probably from being dragged across the road when Miku pushed him away. On the other hand, Miku's shoulder looked somewhat dislocated. I couldn't even imagine the pain she was going through. She probably didn't even notice the car in front of them.

And in one swift motion, the car had swerved again and crashed into the two. I took a deep breath, fighting back tears that threatened to spill over. Kaito-nii's body flew in midair, landing at the base of a nearby tree. A streak of blood stuck onto the white hood of the, possibly drunk, driver's car.

Miku's body slid against the road, making a trail of blood. Her body was twisted into unnatural positions. My eyes widened, taking in the gruesome scene.

_Please don't die._

And my thoughts shifted to Len. He could go to prison for this. For attempted murder with a firearm! But I don't want him to leave. He doesn't deserve it. Jail can change him...and Len is already slipping out of my grasp. I want him to go back. I want _Len_.

But then I stared at the scene that lay before me. Kaito and Miku are hurt badly. They are both losing a ton of blood... But I can't help them. I have to help Len. I'm sorry...please forgive me for this. I've already made up my mind.

I jumped out of the bushes in that moment, heading towards Len, who was about to run towards the couple. Silently, I grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth and holding onto his waist. His muffled screams rang in my ears as I dragged him into the park bathroom.

I looked at the signs quickly and decided to go into the woman's bathroom. Leading him in, I noticed how dirty it was. The toilets were flooded with brownish water and toilet paper. The sink was also flooded, with water constantly dripping down onto the already wet and slippery floor. There weren't any mirrors either; which was a good thing in order for my plan to work.

**(Insert Story of Evil moment ****)**

Letting go of Len, I sighed. He started panting for breath and spun around. Seeing me, his pupils dilated in surprise. If he doesn't listen to me, I'll make him. Nothing can stop me now.

"What are-" he stopped when I started pulling up my orange t-shirt, revealing bandages wrapped around my chest, causing my breasts to look even smaller.

I wasn't even blushing, since this was for the better. Len started blushing crazily, seeing as how I started stripping in front of him and all.

"Listen to me, Len," I started, tossing my shirt to him," Switch places with me."

"W-What the-?" he asked, clearly confused.

I averted my gaze to the flooding sinks," The cops. They can take me instead."

Len scoffed," Do you _seriously _think I'm gonna let you go to jail instead of me?!"

"Yeah. I do. Now turn around and start stripping!" I demanded. The sound of sirens grew closer.

_I want to do this. It's for Len. I don't care how many years it is. As long as I can go in the place of you. If it's to protect you, then I'll do it._

"Here, I'll lend you my clothes! Wear them and run away. Nobody's gonna notice, since we look alike," I told Len.

"I won't let you do it!" he fought back.

I scowled," Let me do this for you! I owe you!"

"I don't want you to go there! A girl like you can't handle jail!"

I bit my lip," Please believe in me."

"Fine…"he muttered, taking off his shirt. Smart boy.

Soon enough, we had successfully switched places. My hair was in a loose ponytail, with several strands already falling. I had given Len my clips and bow. With his build, he could easily pass off as a girl(No offense, Len).

We both turned toward each other with tear-stained eyes. Both of our lips curved into a smile. A grateful smile. A grim, weak smile. A bitter, happy smile.

I took a step towards Len, as he did the same. I tried to keep my forced smile glued on as I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Goodbye…" I mumbled, holding him tighter.

_I have to hurry. The sirens are blaring louder. They're getting closer._

"I'll wait for you."

That was all I wanted to hear as I took Len's gun and pushed him out through the back.

"Run!" I ordered, holding back more of my tears.

Before turning to run, he said one last thing to me," Thank you, Rin."

And his figure disappeared into the darkness of the night. No Len, I should be the one thanking you. You gave me a purpose in the world. I'm just paying you back.

Thank you, Len.

* * *

**A few days later, 8:12 AM, Tokyo Hospital**

**Kaito's Room**

**Normal POV**

The sunlight seeped through the blinds, shining on a certain blue-haired ice cream lover. News traveled fast, since a pile of flowers and get-well cards surrounded his bed. A white blanket was draped over him while an I.V. was attached to something on his wrist. The room was peaceful and quiet; as the patient was sleeping soundly, recovering from a recent car accident and surgery.

The doctors were surprised he hadn't died because he had all those wounds. The bright red gash on his knee was now bandaged and taken care of. All his other injuries weren't as bad. His legs were in a cast, since they had been twisted badly in the accident. Luckily, he still had the ability to walk. It was as if it was a miracle. Was it magic?

"_The fifth table has been turned, calling for a double miracle," a voice whispered in the air._

Circling the patient, Kaito, was his mother, father, family friend, and siblings. Slowly, Kaito's eyelids opened. At first, all he could see was a blinding light. Seeing that light, he started to feel dizzy. After adjusting to the sunlight, he stared blankly at the people around him.

"Mom…Dad…" Kaito muttered.

Then his gaze shifted to his siblings. There was Akaito, Taito, Nigaito, and Yuki. Then there was his family friend, Nero.

"What are…" his voice trailed off.

His mother held tightly onto his hand, wiping a tear from her eye," They flew back from China."

"Where's…" Kaito started, finding it difficult to speak,"Mi…"

Her gaze shifted to one of the flower baskets," She's resting, Kaito. There was a bullet lodged in her shoulder… they arrested the drunk driver _and _the boy with the firearm. And Rin…she disappeared. The police are on the lookout for her."

He took a deep breath and after a few seconds, exhaled. Somehow, he knew that his mother wasn't saying the entire truth.

"Bring...me…to…"

His siblings watched the scene pitifully. They had stayed silent the entire time, unsure of what they should say. After all, they weren't that close with their brother they had left in Japan.

"Honey," their dad put a hand on their mother's shoulder," You should tell him. He deserves to know."

She sighed, pushing her bangs out of her face. Their mother was exhausted. The night had dragged on for so long…

"Kaito…"she began," Miku-chan's in a coma."

* * *

**Gumi POV**

I began walking up the steps to my dreaded high school and sighed. I stared at the journal in my hands. This is the only way…

I stood in front of the school, thinking of ways to grab everyone's attention. Sigh, never mind already. I'll just do this on my own.

"EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!" I yelled in my loudest voice(which was pretty loud).

Almost immediately, the entire school had their eyes glued to me, the psycho who wants everyone's attention. I held up the diary and shoved it in everyone's faces.

"THIS DIARY WAS GIVEN TO ME BY LEN KAGAMINE! IT HAD BELONGED TO KAITO SHION, THE BOY WHO IS CURRENTLY IN THE HOSPITAL!"

The crowd started whispering and murmuring about Kaito and his diary. Of course, it would be weird for someone like _him _to have a diary. He's not a girl after all.

"THIS-"I pointed to the diary"- IS NOT SOMETHING A BOY SHOULD HAVE!"

Murmurs of agreement took over the crowd. Tsk, but it's time to turn this around.

"BUT! IT DOESN'T MATTER! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH WANTING TO PLACE YOUR SECRETS AND THOUGHTS SOMEWHERE! RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU HAVE ONCE KEPT OR STILL HAVE A DIARY!"

The entire student body had raised their hands. A couple of teachers listening in had raised their hands in the air too. I had my hand up in a proud manner.

"THIS DIARY IS KAITO SHION'S LEGACY!" I yelled, my voice projecting all the way across the street.

Everyone cheered and agreed with me. I panted, already tired of yelling. Kaito better pay me back for this…

After all, I _did _clear up all those rumors about him being gay. If he doesn't at least thank me, I swear I'm gonna break even more of his bones!...I mean, you're welcome Kaito.

* * *

**Uh, YAY! KAITO'S SCHOOL ISN'T FILLED WITH JUDGMENTAL FREAKS!**

**Ahem. Anyways, this was really long and all but I hope it was satisfying. Since I'm not ending this story completely, I just wanna say that I really enjoyed writing the last few chapters(with some help from MizuneMinamiki) of Kaito's Man Diaries. I hope that you guys'll still hold onto KMD with the sequel:**

**Kaito's Man Diaries: Book 2**

**Yeah, pretty simple and lame title but I couldn't think of anything else. Well, keep your eyes peeled for that! **

**Thanks again, everyone! **

**Kaito-sama: Yeah! You **_**have **_**to read about me in Book 2!**

**Len: Where did I disappear to…?**

**Rin: Ack! Did I have to go to jail for Len?!**

***Everyone nods***

**Miku: How long am I staying in that coma…? O_o**

**Well, see you soon! :)**


End file.
